


Siilo

by toivomusluu



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Espionage, M/M, Philosophy, Politics, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, Suomi | Finnish, Surak - Freeform, Vulcan
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Totalitäärisen Imperiumin hallinnoimassa universumissa luutnantti Jim Kirk suorittaa pakkolaskun Vulkanuksen itsenäiselle planeetalle. Paikallisen Neuvoston harkitessa miten parhaiten menetellä vieraan vallan sotilasedustajan kanssa, Jim yrittää päästä selville säilytyspaikkanaan toimivan temppelin kätkemästä salaisuudesta ja paikallisen tutkimusryhmän johtajasta, Spockista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/gifts).



> Katsoin jokin aika sitten alkuperäissarjan jakson "Mirror, mirror" ja vaikutuin mm. Kirkin ja Mirror-Spockin lopussa käymästä filosofisesta keskustelusta niin paljon, että päädyin kehittelemään jonkinlaista ficciä kyseisen vaihtoehtouniversumin pohjalta. Matkan varrella tästä sitten jalostui AU, jossa hyväntahtoisen Tähtiliiton sijaan valtaa pitää mirror-versessä esitetyn kaltainen Imperiumi ja jossa ihmisten kanssakäyminen muiden rotujen kanssa on huomattavasti sotaisempaa.
> 
> Luvassa slow burn-henkistä hengailua aavikolla, kulttuurienvälisiä kohtaamisia ja paljon puhetta avaruuspolitiikasta.

 

Kun Jim tuli tajuihinsa, hänen ylleen oli kumartunut tuntematon mies joka katseli häntä tummin silmin.

Hän makasi pehmustetulla kalliopedillä. Siinä missä hänen oma paitansa vaikutti tehneen katoamistempun ja vaihtuneen kokoelmaan hänen keskivartaloaan ympäröiviä siteitä, oli muukalaisella yllään tunika ja sen päällä vielä tumma kaapu, jonka liepeisiin oli kirjailtu jotakin spontaaneilta siveltimenvedoilta näyttävää. Syvälle nostettu huppu esti häntä erottamasta miehestä mitään muuta kuin tämän kuunvaaleat kasvot ja niistä kraaterimaisina lankeavat silmät.

Jim kohottautui vaivalloisesti istumaan. He olivat vieraassa huoneessa, jossakin missä jopa sisäilma oli niin kuumaa ja kuivaa, että jokaisella hengenvedolla se teki hänen keuhkoistaan asteen verran raskaammat, hänen kurkustaan autiomaan. Hän huomasi sivupöydällä kannun, ja kun hänen päänsä kääntyi sitä kohti, tuntematon mies meni ja kaatoi siitä lasillisen vettä. Jim tarttui tarjottuun lasiin ahnaasti. Juomisen ohessa hän saattoi tarkastella ympäröivää huonetta, sen pelkitettyä sisustusta ja paljaita kiviseiniä, joihin jätetyissä ikkunoissa ei ollut ruutuja. Ohuiden verhojen takana taivas oli väriltään kuin raaka liha.

Jim oli juuri aikeissa puhua, kun mies siinä samassa tarttui molemmin käsin huppuunsa ja laski sen, vastaten siten hänen ääneenesittämättömään kysymykseensä. Hän päätti esittää sen silti.

”Missä minä olen?”

”Vulkanuksella. Tarkemmin sanottuna Shi'Kahrin provinssissa”, mies sanoi, tämän lajityypilliset korvat vahvistaen toteamuksen. Otettuaan häneltä lasin ja siirrettyään sen syrjään, vulkanuslainen kävi istumaan sängyn vieressä olevaan tuoliin. ”Teidät löydettiin aavikolta jonkin matkaa täältä länteen. Olitte sillä hetkellä tajuton ja pahasti loukkaantunut, joten me toimme teidät tänne.”

”Entä alus?”

”Pahoin pelkään, että se tuhoutui korjauskelvottomaksi.”

Se siitä pakosuunnitelmasta sitten, Jim ynnäsi mielessään. Ikään kuin tilanne ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi tukala, siinä samassa mies jatkoi: ”Päätellen aluksenne ja univormunne tunnuksista, te olette selvästi Telluksen Imperiumin jäsen. Jos kuntonne sallii sen, olkaa hyvä ja kertokaa nimenne.”

”Luutnantti James T. Kirk. Olin suorittamassa Imperiumin valtuuttamaa yhden miehen tiedusteluoperaatiota klingonien hallinnoimassa tähtijärjestelmässä ja jouduin hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Onnistuin livahtamaan pakoon, mutta alus kärsi tulituksessa sen verran vahinkoa että poimuajon päällekytkentä halvaannutti sen ohjausjärjestelmän. Minulla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin suorittaa pakkolasku lähimmälle planeetalle, joka sattui olemaan tämä.”

Kokemuksensa perusteella Jim tiesi, että monet Unionin aluksista oli tapana varustaa heittoistuimin ja evakoitumiskapselein, mutta Imperiumi ei operoinut niin. Todellinen sotilas oli valmis uppoamaan aluksensa mukana, ja niin hän oli tehnyt, sukeltaen pilviharson muodostamien vaahtopäiden läpi aina alhaalla häämöttävän hiekkameren syvyyksiin. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei varsinaisesti ollut odottanut selviävänsä törmäyksestä elossa, ja sitäkin vähemmän hän oli odottanut löytävänsä itsensä neutraalilta maaperältä keskeltä viholliskansojen täplittämää avaruuslohkoa. Mutta vaikka Vulkanus ei ollut suorassa sodassa Imperiumin kanssa, se ei ollut vielä myöskään alistunut sille. Hän oli tietoinen planeetan asukkaiden maineesta ja ennen kaikkea näiden kyvyistä – vaikka tehtävää koskevan informaation vähäinenkin jakaminen nosti hänelle karvaan maun suuhun, tällä hetkellä rehellisyys oli hänen paras vaihtoehtonsa selviytyä.

Hänen vahtinsa sulatteli tietoa hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten ymmärryksen merkiksi. ”Kertoisin teille itsekin sukuni nimen, mutta kokemukseni mukaan ihmisten anatomia on liian kehittymätön mahdollistaakseen sen oikeaoppisen lausumisen. Te voitte siis kutsua minua yksinkertaisesti Spockiksi.”

”Spock...” Jim toisti, maistellen nimeä. ”Muistaakseni naapurillamme oli sen niminen sekarotuinen koira kun olin lapsi. Kova piski haukkumaan. Se tapasi aina saada kohtauksen kun rahtialukset soittivat ohimennessään torvea ja lähti ajamaan niitä takaa pitkin tietä.”

Spockin kulmat, kaarevat ja teräväkärkiset kuin pääskysen siivet, painuivat kurtulle. ”Luutnantti, käsittääkseni Maassa on uusia tuttavuuksia solmittaessa tapana niin sanotusti _murtaa jää_ soveltamalla huumoria. Onko tässä kyse siitä?”

”Itse asiassa yritin loukata sinua kiitos sen anatomiakommentin, mutta tarkemmin ajateltuna mennään mieluummin vain huumorilla. Sinä ja kaverisi kuitenkin pelastitte juuri henkeni.”

”Niin me teimme”, Spock vahvisti, todistaen että selkeästi vaatimattomuus ei ollut paikallinen hyve. ”Teitä hoitaneen lääkärin mukaan välitöntä hengenvaaraa ei pitäisi enää olla, mutta hän käski välittää tiedon että teidän tulee pysytellä vuodelevossa kahden seuraavan päivän ajan ja noudattaa sen jälkeenkin erityistä varovaisuutta liikkeissänne.”

”Ikävä tuottaa pettymys, mutta tuo ei tule tapahtumaan. Minun määräyksissäni seisoo selkeästi, että minun täytyy ottaa mahdollisimman pikaisesti yhteyttä Laivaston esikuntaan ja hakeutua sen jälkeen lähimpään Imperiumin hallinnoimaan tukikohtaan.”

”Tekö ette usko, että esimiehenne ainoastaan ilahtuvat oppiessaan aikanaan teidän olevan hengissä?”

 ”Siellä järjestetään jo varmasti yllätysjuhlia minun varalleni”, Jim mutisi kuivasti. ”Nyt jos viitsisit mitenkään auttaa minut ylös tästä sängystä ja lähimmän yhteydenottolaitteen äärelle.”

Spockin aavistuksen alaspäin kallistunut leuka oli ainut ennakkovaroitus siitä mitä tuleman piti. ”Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi tehdä niin. Kuten varmasti tiedätte, Vulkanuksella ei ole virallisia siteitä Imperiumin vastustajiin, mutta me emme myöskään laske itseämme sen liittolaisiin. Planeettamme Ylintä Neuvostoa on informoitu löytymisestänne ja he ovat vetäytyneet harkitsemaan miten menetellä teidän suhteenne. Kunnes he tekevät päätöksensä, te tulette viipymään vieraanamme.”

”Vankinanne, tarkoitat.” Jim puri huultaan, laskelmoiden seuraavaa siirtoaan. Vastoin kaikkea todennäköisyyttä Spock vaikutti hellämieliseltä sortilta; mikäli hän oli aikeissa päästä vielä joskus kotiin, oli selkeästi aika ottaa järeämmät keinot kehiin.

Spockin yllä oleva kaapu peitti tämän kauttaaltaan, lukuun ottamatta ranteista asti paljaita käsiä jotka lepäsivät tämän polvilla. Sivuuttaen lävitseen kulkevan kivun aallon, Jim kurottautui tarttumaan niistä toiseen ja puristi sitä kuin hukkuva. Hänen katseensa hakeutui jälleen vetoavana Spockin oman puoleen. ”Kuule, Spock, minun on aivan pakko tehdä tämä. Jos Maassa ei kuulla minusta mitään, he saattavat olettaa minun ryhtyneen karkuriksi tai luovuttavan sotasalaisuuksia vastineeksi oleskeluluvasta. Kummin tahansa, voin taata ettei odottelusta seuraa mitään hyvää kummallekaan meistä.”

Puhuessaan Jim kokosi päänsä sisällä kasaan kaiken sillä hetkellä tuntemansa levottomuuden ja ahdistuksen, taputteli sen kokoon kuin lumipallon, ja linkosi sen sitten mentaalisesti kohti sitä kohtaa missä heidän kätensä koskettivat. Tavasta jolla Spockin koko vartalo äkisti jännittyi hän saattoi päätellä osuneensa maaliin. Kosketustelepatiaa ei ollut helppo vastustaa, mutta kuten heille oli Sotilasakatemian puolustustaktiikan tunneilla varsin havannollistavasti opetettu, kaksi saattoi pelata samaa peliä mitä tuli manipulaatioon.

Spock pysytteli hievahtamatta vielä tovin, kunnes sitten tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja nosti hänen kätensä päättäväisesti takaisin sängylle. ”Ymmärrän huolenne, luutnantti, mutta kuten teidän, myös minun on noudatettava saamiani määräyksiä. Koska velvollisuudentunto on teille selkeästi tärkeä piirre, toivon että ette vastaisuudessa käytä omaani minua vastaan.”

Epäonnistumisesta huolimatta Jim ei voinut estää itseään hymyilemästä: hän tunnetusti piti haasteista. ”Te mahdatte olla varsinainen hai shakissa, herra Spock.”

”En tiedä mitä tekemistä Maan merenelävillä on asian kanssa. Mutta mikäli viittaatte osaamiseeni kyseisessä pelissä, niin tunnustan kyllä omaavani kiitettävät taidot”, Spock vastasi, lisäten sitten: ”Kenties sinä aikana jonka te viivytte täällä, meillä on joskus aikaa otella.”

Jim ei ollut osannut odottaa tarjousta ja hän joutui räpyttelemään muutamaan kertaan silmiään varmistaakseen että ei ollut ymmärtänyt väärin. ”Toki. Jos kerran haluat.” 

Spockin luontaisen pokerinaaman perusteella oli hankala sanoa vaikuttiko tämä aidosti ilahtuneelta hänen vastauksensa johdosta. Tehdessään lähtöä hänen luotaan tämä kuitenkin lupasi palata asiaan pikimmiten. Katsellessaan Spockin perässä sulkeutuvaa ovea, Jim osasi jo arvata että sitä luvattua shakkiottelua tuskin koskaan tulisi, ei vähiten siksi että hän itse aikoi hankkiutua hittoon kyseiseltä planeetalta niin pian kuin mahdollista.

Heti kun hän saattoi olla varma, että Spock ei ollut tulossa takaisin, Jim pusersi itsensä jalkeille. Hänen murjotulla kropallaan oli selkeästi oma mielipiteensä kyseisestä ratkaisusta ja hetken verran hän oli varma että voisi pahoin pitkin lattian kermanvaaleaa koristelaatoitusta. Kun hänen olonsa viimein tasaantui, hän suoritti pikaisen inventaarion uudesta asuinpaikasaan. Mitä selleihin tuli, hän oli nähnyt huomattavasti pahempiakin, _ollut_ paljon pahemmissa, mutta kyseessä oli selli yhtä kaikki; sängyn, yhden tuolin ja pöydän muodostaman yhdistelmän sekä varsin alkeellisesti varustetun kylpyhuonealkovin ohella huoneistossa ei ollut juuri mitään muuta. Ikkunasta olisi mahtunut kevyesti ulos, mutta sen takana aukeni useita kymmeniä metrejä pitkä pudotus alhaalla odottavaan kivikkoon.

Huoneen ainoalla ovella Jim kohtasi ensimmäisen varsinaisen yllätyksensä: se ei ollut lukossa. Sillä hetkellä jokainen solu hänen ruumiissaan käski häntä tempaisemaan oven auki ja pakenemaan, mutta hetkeä myöhemmin hänen järkensä tukahdutti vaiston. Mitä tahansa odottikin oven takana, se oli mitä todennäköisimmin vartioitu, eikä hänellä olisi senhetkisessä kunnossaan mitään mahdollisuutta taistella tietään vapauteen. Vulkanuslaisten väitetyn älykkyyden tuntien kyseessä saattoi myös olla hänen varalleen suunniteltu psykologinen testi. Näin ollen hän palasi takaisin sängylle ja vajosi sille hetkellisesti lannistettuna.

Totuus oli, että Laivasto ei ollut antanut varsinaisia aikaparametrejä hänen tehtävälleen, joten saattaisi kulua hetki jos toinenkin ennen kuin kukaan esikunnassa osaisi kaivata häntä. Toisaalta kolikolla oli myös kääntöpuolensa: ainakaan hänellä ei ollut kotona enää ketään, joka olisi odottanut huolestuneena uutisia hänestä.

 

*

 

Vankeutensa kaksi ensimmäistä päivää Jim noudatti kuin noudattikin kasvottoman lääkärinsä ohjeita, keräten voimia ja karaisten itseään jotta hän kykeni sivuuttamaan vallitsevat olosuhteet. Vulkanus oli karu aavikkoplaneetta, sen keskilämpötila ja painovoima moninkertaiset verrattuna Maahan, mutta sen enempää hän tai kukaan muukaan Laivaston palkkalistoilla operoiva ei näistä asioista juuri tiennytkään. Kaikeksi onneksi vuorokauden pituus seurasi jokseenkin samaa logiikkaa kuin Maassa ja hänen oli helppo mukautua vieraan auringon rytmiin. Spockin mukaan Vulkanuksen vastakkaisella laidalla taivasta hallitsi planeetan kaksonen T'Khut, mutta tällä puolen palloa horisontti oli autio. Yöt olivat kuuttomia ja ennen kaikkea kylmiä; hämärän laskeuduttua hänen iholleen päivän aikana kerääntynyt hiki sai hänet lähes palelemaan, vain jotta Jim sattoi herätä uuden aamun tullen tuntien itsensä jälleen tasaisella lämmöllä kypsyväksi grillivartaaksi.

Noiden kahden päivän aikana Spock tuli ja meni, ilmestyen tummissa kaavuissaan yhtä säännönmukaisesti kuin valon mukana viereisellä tasangolla liikkuvat varjot. Kasvisruuasta koostuvien aterioiden lisäksi Spock toi hänelle kitkerää paikallista teetä, jota Jim vihasi, ja tiedusteli aina kohteliaasti hänen vointiaan, mitä hän vihasi enemmän. Silloin tällöin hänen luonaan piipahti myös joku toinen suippokorvainen ja pottakampauksinen vanginvartija, joista kukaan ei heittäytynyt Spockin tavoin tuttavalliseksi, mutta jotka kaikki suhtautuivat häneen alituisen kohteliaasti. Kaikki se sympatia oli omiaan tekemään hänet vainoharhaiseksi. Mikäli hän antaisi itsensä tuudittautua siihen kiltteyteen, pahimmillaan jopa tottua siihen, Jim tiesi, olisi pettymys entistä karvaampi sinä päivänä kun se lakkaisi.

Kolmantena päivänä hänelle annettiin repeytyneen univormun tilalle kokoelma paikallisia vaatekertoja, jotka tunikoiden ohella eivät kaikeksi onneksi sisältäneet yhtään kaapua. Samaisena iltapäivänä – kun Jim saattoi olla varma, että hän kykeli pysymään tarpeeksi pitkään jaloillaan menettämättä tajuntaansa tai vatsalaukkunsa sisältöä – hän yritti karata.

Hänen huoneistonsa osoittautui osaksi isompaa tunnelijärjestelmää. Mikä ikinä paikka olikin, seiniin upotetuista monitoreista ja muista modernisaation pilkahduksista huolimatta se vaikutti säilyneen uskollisena muinaiselle alkuperäisasulleen. Hiivittyään aikansa lukuisten kammioiden ja umpikujiksi osoittauvien sivukäytävien muodostamassa sokkelossa, joiden ainut valo lankesi korkealla seinissä olevista aukoista, Jim lopulta kompuroi ulos sokaisevaan auringonpaisteeseen. Kun hänen silmänsä tottuivat valoon, hänen edessään levittäytyivät samat hiekkatasangot joista hän oli saanut esimakua ikkunastaan avautuvan näkymän kautta. Tulosuunnassa häntä vastassa oli tunnelit sisäänsä kätkevä vuori. Kauempana horisontissa identtiset punakiviset kalliomuodostelmat pistivät esiin dyynien ikeestä kuin hiekan alla uinuvan jättiläisen verenkarvaiset hampaat.

Jim ehti ottaa kokonaiset viisi askelta polttavan hiekan poikki, ennen kuin hän tunsi sormien puristuvan niskassaan sijaitsevien hermopisteiden ympärille ja menetti tajuntansa. Herätessään hän löysi itsensä jälleen tutusta sängystä, ja kuten edelliselläkin kerralla, Spock oli hänen luonaan. 

Jim antoi päänsä valahtaa takaisin tyynylle huokauksen saattelemana, sulkien silmänsä. Joku takoi parhaillaan hänen ohimoitaan näkymättömällä rumpukapulalla. ”Meidän täytyy lakata tapaamasta näin.”

”Kenties siinä tapauksessa teidän kannattaisi lakata tekemästä hätäisiä päätöksiä, luutnantti”, Spock vastasi. Äänensävy ei paljastanut itsessään mitään, mutta kun Jim raotti toista silmäänsä, hän oli varma että hän näki hymynkareen pilkahduksen Spockin kasvoilla. Astetta vakavammin tämä jatkoi: ”Tämä paikka on osa vanhaa temppeliä ja sijaitsee kaukana Shi'Kahrin pääkaupungista. Täällä ei ole omaa kuljetusalusta; jos me haluamme matkustaa sinne, on meidän tilattava alus hakemaan meitä. Mihin vuorokaudenaikaan tahansa matkan yrittäminen jalan olisi mitä todennäköisemmin kohtalokasta sellaiselle joka ei ole tottunut planeettamme ilmastoon. Kerron tämän teille, koska toivon että jatkossa se säästää meiltä kaikilta paljon vaivaa.”

”Temppeliä?” Kyseinen paljastus ei ollut lähellekään kommentin tärkein anti, mutta kaikesta muusta keskusteleminen oli turhaa. ”En tiennyt että teillä on vaikuttanut täällä jokin sellainen uskonto johon ne ovat kuuluneet.”

”Olen pahoillani, yritin ilmaisullani tavoitella jotakin sellaista termiä joka sisältäisi vieraalla kielellä saman merkityksen. Tämä oli aikanaan kokoontumispaikka ja turvasatama niille vulkanuslaisille, jotka ensimmäisinä päättivät omaksua Surakin opit.”

Se sai Jimin kohottaman kulmiaan. _”Kapinallisjohtaja_ -Surakin?”

Spock räpäytti silmiään kiivaassa tahdissa, ensin kerran ja sitten toiste. Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten heidän tapaamisensa Jim oli havaitsevinaan tässä merkkejä itsehillinnän rakoilusta.

”En tiedä mitä Imperiumin koulutuslaitoksissa opetetaan Vulkanuksen historiasta, mutta täällä Surakia pidetään suuressa arvossa”, Spock vastasi lopulta, jokainen sana hitaudessaan tarkkaan punnittu. ”Me emme ole ylpeitä siitä, mutta menneisyydessä oli aika jolloin nämä ympäröivät aavikot olivat punaisenaan keskenään taistelevien heimojen verestä. Juuri Surak johti kansamme pois barbaarimaisesta sodanlietsonnasta ja kohti valistusta, kohti haitallisten tunteiden hallintaa ja logiikan voittoa itsekkyyden yli. Surakin vielä eläessä hänen seuraajansa kokoontuivat näihin tunneleihin kuuntelemaan hänen opetuksiaan ja suojautuakseen muilta, jotka eivät vielä olleet valmiita omaksumaan niitä.”

Jim antoi katseensa lipua yläpuolellaan aukeavaan kattoon, jonka alla muinaiset vulkanuslaiset olivat kuuleman mukaan kauan sitten kokoontuneet. Toisin kuin valtaosa luokkatovereistaan Sotilasakatemiassa, hän oli ollut kiinnostunut myös vieraiden kansojen historiasta ajalta ennen Imperiumin perustamista ja siksi hänen mieleensä olivat jääneet maininnat Surakin kaltaisista vaikuttajista. Minkään sortin valtiomiehen tai filosofin sijaan tämä oli kuitenkin opetusteksteissä niputettu samaan porukkaan muiden galaksin korpimailla toimineiden vapaustaistelijoiden kanssa, joiden ajatukset olivat aikanaan muokanneet kunkin kulttuurin syntyä, mutta joiden painoarvo nykypolitiikan näkökulmasta katsottuna oli vähäinen. Se, että Surakin opetukset vaikuttivat luovan pohjan koko planeetan nykyiselle hallintojärjestelmälle, tuntui äkisti hänen harteilleen uskotulta valtionsalaisuudelta. Jim ei voinut olla miettimättä mitä Imperiumin johtotasolla mahdettaisiin sanoa mikäli kyseinen tieto koskaan kantautuisi sinne asti. Kenties niin olikin jo, tämän ollessa se syy miksi Imperiumi pitkän autonomisen jakson jälkeen pyrki nyt uudenlaisella tarmolla liittämään Vulkanuksen osaksi itseään.

Puolustettuaan onnistuneesti esi-isänsä kunniaa, Spock ilmeisesti tulkitsi saaneensa päivän osalta viimeisen sanan ja poistui. Jäätyään yksin Jim ei vaivautunut nousemaan ylös sängystä vaan jatkoi katselemista kattoon, sitä kuitenkaan varsinaisesti näkemättä. Hän löysi itsensä pohtimasta uudelleen Spockin antamaa kuvausta heidän senhetkisestä olinpaikastaan. Mikäli paikka olikin ollut tuhansia vuosia aiemmin temppeli, se planeetan teknisen kehityksen valossa tuskin oli sitä enää. Epäonnistuneen pakomatkansa aikana hän oli nähnyt vilaukselta samanlaisia pelkistettyjä asuintiloja kuin omansa, kuullut kaikuina kaukaisen työn ääniä ja ohittanut isomman salin, joka pitkine pöytineen vaikutti jonkinlaiselta ruokailuun tarkoitetulta messiltä. Aivan aavikolle johtavaa suuaukkoa vastapäätä oli haarautunut tunneli, joka kaiken logiikan mukaan johti vuoren sydämeen. Kallioon painunut ura kieli raskaskuormaisesta liikenteestä siihen suuntaan. Mitä tunnelin päässä oikein säilytettiin? Miksi paikka oli miehitetty ja vartioitu, mutta silti niin eristyksissä provinssin pääkaupungista?

Kaiken todistusaineiston valossa lopputulos oli tietenkin ilmeinen: vulkanuslaiset rakensivat parhaillaan asetta. Palvelusuransa aikana Jim oli turvannut lukuisia sotilaskuljetuksia vastaaviin paikkoihin ja nähnyt myöhemmin omin silmin sen mekaanisen tuhovoiman joka niistä oli ryöminyt ulos. Mikä olisikaan parempi paikka aseen yhtäaikaiseen valmistamiseen ja säilytykseen kuin luotoäidin muovaama siilo, joka oli todistetusti kätkenyt sisäänsä jo yhden vallankumouksen. Temppelin maine kunnioitettuna muinaismuistona oli eittämättä omiaan pitämään uteliaat paikalliset loitolla ja parhaimmillaan se estäisi vieraskansojen tiedustelijoita uhraamasta paikalle ajatustakaan. Kaiken sen huolellisen suunnittelun jälkeen planeetan Ylin Neuvosto oli mahtanut repiä otsatukkansa sinä päivänä kun sattumanvarainen pakkolasku oli tuonut Imperiumin aivan näiden vaivalla kätkemän salaisuuden kynnykselle.

Vaikka kaikki hänen vaistonsa sanoivat Jimin olevan oikeilla jäljillä, tällä hetkellä hänellä ei vielä ollut väitteidensä tueksi muuta kuin iso kasa kiviä keskellä erämaata. Asiaa ei auttanut se, että poliittista vastaanhangoittelua lukuunottamatta vulkanuslaiset eivät olleet ottaneet osaa aseellisiin konflikteihin tiettävästi satoihin vuosiin. Nyt andorialaisten ja tellariittien muista tellusvastaisista kansoista alleen kokoama Planeettojen Unioni oli kuitenkin lähellä murtumispistettä Imperiumin puristuksessa. Kun siihen vielä lisättiin klingonien luoma yhteinen uhka, ei ollut ihmekään että kerran niin rauhanomainen kansa oli päättänyt ryhtyä välttämättömiin varatoimiin. Siitä, mihin avaruuden kolkkaan ase valmistumisen myötä kohdistettaisiin, tai minkä muodon uhka ottaisi, Jimillä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Niin kauan kuin hän oli jumissa planeetalla, oli kuitenkin hänen velvollisuutensa ottaa siitä selvää. Sen informaation turvin Imperiumi epäilemättä myöntäisi hänelle oman kapteeniuden, tai vähintäänkin jättäisi nostamatta maanpetossyytteet kiitos hänen pitkittyneen oleskelustaan vieraan vallan kestitettävänä.

Jos Jim oli rehellinen itselleen, juuri sillä hetkellä jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto motivoi häntä enemmän.

 


	2. Chapter 2

”Mitä tämä oikein on?”

Spock kohotti toista kulmaansa. ”Eikö tämä näytä teistä tutulta? Olin siinä ymmärryksessä, että nämä pelivälineet ovat standardimallia ja siksi galaksienlaajuisessa käytössä, mutta ehkä Maassa –”

”Ei, en minä sitä, tietenkin minä tiedän miltä shakkilauta näyttää”, Jim vastasi. ”Ihmettelin vain, että _miksi_ se on täällä. Sinun mukanasi.”

Kuten tavanomaista, Spock oli tullut vierailemaan hänen huoneessaan. Hänen pakoyrityksestään oli ehtinyt kulua vain muutama päivä, ja vaikka Spockin ensireaktio olikin jäänyt melko mitättömäksi, oli Jim ollut varma että se lopulta maksaisi hänelle ainakin viikon verran kylmää olkapäätä ja tehostetun vartioinnin. Vähintäänkin jonkun olisi viimein voinut kuvitella asentavan lukon hänen oveensa. Sen sijaan mikään ei ollut muuttunut, ja nyt Spock näemmä halusi lunastaa hänelle ensimmäisenä päivänä antamansa lupauksen pelaamalla erän shakkia.

Lauta, jonka Spock oli tuonut mukanaan, oli monikerroksista mallia: kuulemma Vulkanuksella ei muuta enää juuri harrastettukaan, lukuun ottamatta päiväkerhotasolla, jossa lapset harjoittelivat muiden vieraskulttuurillista alkuperää olevien strategiapelien ohella myös shakkia. Jim näki mielessään välähdyksenomaisen kuvan nuoremmasta Spockista, kumartuneena otsa miettivässä mutrussa shakkilaudan ylle, samaan aikaan kun valovuosien päässä nuorempi versio hänestä itsestään kaivoi nenää ja kieltäytyi itkuisena pukemasta housuja.

Kun he siirsivät yhdessä pöydän niin, että hän saattoi istua sängyllä ja Spock huoneen ainoalla tuolilla, Spock tiedusteli mille hän oikein nauroi.

”Yritin vain muistaa minkä ikäinen itse olin kun pelasin ensimmäisen kerran”, Jim vastasi. ”Isäni opetti minua ja veljeäni, mutta vain minä pidin siitä tarpeeksi jatkaakseni.” Valhe oli helppo tarjota, sillä se oli osittain totta: tavalla tai toisella shakki sai hänet aina ajattelemaan George Kirkiä.

Spock asetteli nappulat aloitusasentoon ja tarjosi sitten hänelle valkoista, todennäköisesti puhtaasta vieraskoreudesta. ”Olen ymmärtänyt että Maassa on ollut monia perinteisiä pelejä, mutta että niiden tuntemus on vähentynyt vuosikymmenten aikana.”

”Uusia pelejä tulee jatkuvasti markkinoille niin paljon, että edelliset unohtuvat äkkiä. Monet pelit myös häviävät sitä mukaan kun teknologia kehittyy ja niiden pelaamiseen tarvittavat välineet vanhenevat. Mutta...” Jim teki aloitussiirtonsa, harkiten samalla jo seuraavaa. ”Kenties minä olen vanhanaikainen, mutta minusta on mukava pelata jotakin minkä historian saattaa tuntea. Jos esimerkiksi sinun Surakisi ja hänen seuraajansa olisi heitetty omana aikanaan tiettyyn kolkkaan Maata, he olisivat voineet oppia tämän saman pelin edeltäjän paikallisilta.”

”Mielenkiintoinen teoria”, Spock myönsi, vastaten hänen siirtoonsa. ”Vaikka kyseessä on varsin tuore tapahtuma, kukaan ei itse asiassa ole täysin varma siitä miten ja milloin shakki on tullut Vulkanukselle. Erään legendan mukaan silloinen suurlähettiläs T'Kra vieraili Maassa ja tuli haastetuksi paikallisen mestarin toimesta. Koska kyseessä oli hänen ensimmäinen ottelunsa, hän hävisi täpärästi. Kertoman mukaan T'Kra toi shakin mukanaan kotiin ja opetti sen kansalleen, jottei sama häpeä enää koskaan kohtaisi yhtäkään vulkanuslaista.”

Jimin oli purtava huultaan pitääkseen kasvonsa peruslukemilla. ”Jos mitenkään sopii, niin yritetään olla ottamatta tätä peliä aivan niin vakavasti.”

 

Pitkän aikaa he pelasivat hiljaisuudessa, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut millään tapaa vaivaantunut. Ikkunan takana aurinko saavutti keskipäivän lakipisteen ja aloitti sitten vaelluksen kohti iltaa. Jim ei pitänyt turhaa kiirettä siirtojensa kanssa. Sen lisäksi, että hänellä oli jo vuosia ollut pulaa kunnollisesta peliseurasta, oli kulunut lähes yhtä pitkä aika siitä kun hän oli viimeksi voinut soveltaa strategisia taitojaan ilman että hänen oma henkensä tai jonkun muun riippui noiden ratkaisujen lopputuloksesta. Häntä vastapäätä Spock ei myöskään hoppuillut omien vuorojensa kohdalla, vaan siirsi aina nappuloitaan samalla, yhtä aikaa ihailtavalla ja toisaalta hermostuttavalla päättäväisyydellä. Pelin alkaessa Spock oli käärinyt kaapunsa hihat jotteivät ne osuisi nappuloihin ja nyt tämän paljaat käsivarret lepäsivät pöydällä pelilaudan vieressä. Aina kun Jimin katse eksyi niiden puoleen, hänen omia sormenpäitään kihelmöi ja hän muisti sen hetken ensimmäiseltä päivältä, jolloin hän oli viestittänyt kätketyimmät tunteensa Spockille pelkästään koskettamalla tämän ihoa. Kulttuurissa, jossa täydellisen paljastumisen uhka oli alati läsnä, kuinka kukaan koskaan uskalsi lähestyä ketään toista?

Samalla kun hän laati mielessään siirtojensa järjestystä, Jim alkoi kehitellä toisenlaista taktiikkaa. Se vaivattomuus jolla keskustelu oli siihen asti virrannut heidän välillään oli koko tilanne huomioon ottaen jokseenkin poikkeuksellinen, eikä hänestä enää tässä vaiheessa ollut kiistämään etteikö jokin osa hänessä olisi tuntenut oloaan luontevaksi Spockin seurassa – pelottavankin. Kaikki häneen koulutuksessa iskostettu oppi sanoi hänelle, että hänen piti löytää keino hyödyntää sitä yhteyttä.

Seuraavan siirtonsa aikana Jim selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Minä en ole aina asunut Maassa.”

Mikäli hänen äkillinen keskustelunavauksensa kummastuttikin Spockia, tämä oli liian kohtelias näyttääkseen sitä. Oman vuoronsa jälkeen Spock kohdisti häneen täyden huomionsa. ”Niinkö?”

”Minä kasvoin pienellä tilalla Iowassa. Kun olin kymmenen, valtio pakkolunasti maat tehoviljelläkseen geenimanipuloitua viljaa. Korvaukseksi Imperiumi tarjosi meille – vanhemmilleni, veljelleni ja minulle – uutta sijoituspaikkaa Tarsuksen vastaperustetussa neljännessä siirtokunnassa. Me ehdimme asua siellä kolme vuotta ennen kuin mellakat puhkesivat. Minä olin meistä neljästä ainut joka selvisi niistä.”

Hänen puhuessaan Spockin hartiat olivat jännittyneet ja tämän liikkeet laudalla seisahtuneet. Vastauksena tämä lausui jotakin, mikä ei koostunut niinkään sanoista vaan äänteistä, jotka olivat päättäneet kamppailla keskenään tilasta. ”Meidän kielellämme se tarkoittaa: Suren kanssasi.”

”Minä olin hyvin nuori. Tuskin muistan sitä – heitä.” Jim piti oman kehonkielensä huolellisen neutraalina kätkeäkseen valheen; ei mennyt päivääkään etteikö hän olisi ajatellut sitä minkä oli menettänyt. ”Tarsuksen jälkeen minut toimitettiin takaisin maahan ja laitettiin valtiolliseen kasvatuslaitokseen. Tietysti minä halusin ensin kapinoida, mutta minä olin fiksu tenava. Minä päättelin, että mitä kauemmin olisin systeemissä, sitä vaikeampi minun oli päästä pois siitä kierteestä. Niinpä minä hain Imperiumin Sotilasakatemiaan heti kun täytin seitsemäntoista. Kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan.”

Hän seurasi sanoja hymyllä, mikä oli todennäköisesti virhe, sillä seuraavassa hetkessä Spockin kulmat kurtistuivat. ”Olen ollut siinä käsityksessä, että Tarsuksen siirtokunnan mellakat kohdistuivat nimenomaan Imperiumin hallintoa vastaan, protestoiden planeetan huonoiksi osoittautuneita elinolosuhteita”, tämä sanoi. ”Te ette tunnu kärsivän minkäänlaisia tunnuntuskia vaikka palvelette samaa organisaatiota joka vei teiltä perheenne.”

”Ne jotka aloittivat kapinoinnin Tarsuksella ja lietsoivat mellakointia, olivat yksittäisiä ihmisiä – paikallisia”, Jim vastasi nopeasti. Ehkä turhankin. ”Minä ymmärrän että täälläpäin ei juuri tunneta sympatiaa meikäläisiä kohtaan, mutta sotilaana sinun luulisi käsittävän kun minä sanon että kyse on lojaalisuudesta. Laivasto on antanut minulle kaiken sen mitä minulla nykyään on, _tehnyt_ minusta sen mitä minä olen.”

”Olette valitettavasti käsittäneet väärin, luutnantti. Minä en ole osa Vulkanuksen puolustusvoimia.”

Jim yllättyi niin, että hänen onnistui vahingossa sysätä oma nappulansa alas laudan ylimmältä tasolta: epäonninen lähetti syöksyi lattialle asti ja pakeni siitä vielä sängyn alle, josta hänen oli vastaparantuneiden kylkiluidensa uhalla kontattava hakemaan se. Kun nappula lopulta oli takaisin aiemmassa ruudussaan hökötyksen huipulla, Jim saattoi kysyä: ”Etkö? Mikä hitto sinä sitten olet?”

”Tiedemies. Minä johdan täällä työskentelevää tutkimusryhmää.” Kenties Spock näki hänen ilmestään mitä hän ajatteli, sillä tämä lisäsi nopeasti: ”Sen lisäksi minä opiskelin Vulkanuksen Tiedeakatemiassa viidelle eri kulttuurille tyypillisiä taistelumenetelmiä, joista Maa oli yksi. Monet täällä työskentelevät ovat menetelleet samoin, minkä lisäksi meillä on tietenkin puolellamme vulkanuslaisille tyypillinen vahvuus. Kun ehdotin Neuvostolle, että voisin ryhmineni vastata hyvinvoinnistanne, he saattoivat suostua turvallisin mielin.”

”Eli selkokielellä ilmastuna sinä voit rökittää minut mennen tullen mikäli minä päätän taas yrittää jotakin typerää.” Tilanne laudalla oli sillä hetkellä jokseenkin tasan, mutta Jim lisäsi silti: ”Uskallan kuitenkin väittää, että minä voin päihittää sinut tässä pelissä.”

Se oli näemmä kaikki mitä vaadittiin siihen, että Spock puhkesi esitelmöimään kaikista niistä merkittävistä vastustajista joita oli voittanut paikallisissa provinssienvälisissä turnauksissa. Jim piti huolen että nyökkäili kuuntelemisen merkiksi, vaikka tosiasiassa hänen ajatuksensa askartelivat vielä Spockin aiemman tunnustuksen parissa. Paikan sotilaallisen profiilin puute oli hetkeksi hämännyt häntä, mutta toisaalta joukko itsepuolustustaitoisia tiedemiehiä sopi myös kuvaan salaisen aseen kehittelykeskuksesta. Vielä paremmin siihen sopi se, että Spock ei ollut suoraan maininnut _mitä_ tämän johtama ryhmä itse asiassa tutki. Imperiumin sotilaiden joukossa eli vahvana legenda jonka mukaan vulkanuslaiset eivät koskaan valehdelleet – totuuden kiertäminen oli kuitenkin asia erikseen.

”Ovatko kaikki vulkanuslaiset yhtä perehtyneitä Maan kulttuuriin kuin sinä tunnut olevan?” Jim kysyi seuraavaksi, enemmän puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta kuin mistään muusta. ”'Tunne vihollisesi' – niinkö se menee?”

"Itse asiassa äitini on ihminen.”

Heti sanat lausuttuaan Spock kalpeni ja puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi, mutta liian myöhään: vahinko oli jo tapahtunut. Huoneeseen langennut hiljaisuus oli niin hyytävää sorttia, että se tuntui vievän mennessään jopa osan ilman kuumuudesta. Vaikka Jim oli yllättynyt, Spockin käytöksen perusteella oli selvää että paljastus kätki taakseen syvempiä merkityksiä, jotakin minkä hänen kokemuksen perusteella oli parasta antaa ajelehtia pintaan omalla ajallaan.

Ehti kulua siirto jos toinenkin ennen kuin Spock lopulta jatkoi puhumista. ”Edellisessä elämässään Maassa hän toimi opettajana ja oli osa paikallisista akateemikoista koostuvaa poliittista ryhmittymää, joka kritisoi Imperiumin hallintoa. Ennen pitkään tilanne kärjistyi niin, että heidän oli vankeusrangaistuksen uhalla jätettävä planeetta. Kuljetussukkula kuitenkin vaurioitui ionimyrskyssä, jonka jälkeen vulkanuslainen alus kuuli heidän hätäkutsunsa ja poimi heidät kyytiin. Sinä aikana jonka pakolaiset viettivät täällä, isäni Sarek oli suurlähettilään ominaisuudessa heidän kanssaan paljon tekemisissä. Kun muut pakolaiset jatkoivat matkaansa kaukaisemmille planeetoille, äitini päätti jäädä.”

Jim tunsi tuloillaanolevan hymyn koettelevan suupieliään. ”Koska he rakastuivat.”

Spockin korkeat poskipäät ja korvat olivat muuttuneet kalvakan vihertäviksi, värin ainoastaan korostuessa vasten huoneen punakivisiä seiniä. ”Koska se oli loogista: Vulkanus tarjosi hänelle turvaa, jota muilla kansoilla tai planeetoilla ei ollut tarjota. Vastalahjana hän saattoi antaa Sarekille ohjeita siitä miten parhaiten toimia ihmisten kanssa. Amanda ja Sarek tunnistivat toisissaan halun työskennellä rauhanomaisen galaksin eteen. Kyseistä hanketta edisti osaltaan se, että he osoittivat liitollaan olevansa valmiita tekemään kompromisseja myös henkilökohtaisen elämänsä tasolla.”

”Tarve suojella toista, yhteinen päämäärä, kompromisseja...” Tällä kertaa Jim ei vaivautunut peittelemään virnettään. ”Kuulostaa minusta kovasti rakkaudelta.”

”Vulkanuslaiset eivät ajattele rakkaudesta samalla tavalla kuin ihmiset. Teille se on tunne, jonka katsotaan olevan logiikan ulottumattomissa.”

”Minun käsitykseni mukaan rakkaus on kaikille yksilöllistä, oli kyse sitten ihmisistä tai kenestä tahansa.” Vasta sanat kuullessaan Jim käsitti niiden olevan lähempänä totuutta kuin oli hänestä itsestään mukavaa. Hän kiirehti lisäämään: ”Oli miten oli, uskon että sinun vanhempasi olisivat ylpeitä sinusta jos näkisivät sinut nyt – takomassa diplomatian alkeita minun paksuun telluslaiseen kallooni.”

Spock oli asettamassa omaa nappulaansa seuraavalle tasolle, mutta epäröi nyt hetken ennen liikkeen loppuunvientiä. Tämä hengitti raskaasti ulos, tavalla jota joku muu olisi voinut kutsua huokaukseksi. ”Luutnantti, tiedän mitä yritätte.”

”Jim.” Spock kohotti kulmaansa, jolloin hän selvensi: ”Riittää jo tittelien kanssa. Kutsu minua Jimiksi.”

”Hyvä on. Siinä tapauksessa: tiedän, mitä yrität – _Jim”_ , Spock sanoi. ”Vulkanuslaiset ovat immuuneja emotionaaliselle manipulaatiolle. Henkilökohtaisen informaation vastavuoroinen jakaminen on tehokas keino luoda solidaarisuutta. Sinä oletat, että mikäli minä alan tuntea sympatiaa sinua kohtaan, minä laiminlyön määräykseni ja autan sinua pakenemaan.”

Jim pusersi kasvoilleen hymyn, mutta sisäisesti hänen teki mieli irvistää: kyseessä oli jo toinen kerta kun Spock oli nähnyt läpi hänen bluffistaan. Silti, luontainen ajatustenlukija eli ei, Spockin logiikassa oli asteroidin mentävä aukko. ”Vai niin. Mikäli sinä olet noin hyvin perillä tästä minun solidaarisuushankkeestani, niin miksi sinä sitten olet vastannut minun kysymyksiini viimeisen tunnin ajan?”

Hän oli odottanut että Spockilla olisi ollut jokin tekosyy valmiina, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen tämä tuntui aidosti pysähtyvän miettimään asiaa. Hetkeä myöhemmin tämä kurkotti tekemään seuraavan siirtonsa. ”Tunnustan, että en ole varma. Kenties halusin uskoa, että edes osa halustasi jakaa itseäsi koskevia tietoja kanssani on täysin vilpitöntä.” Spock kallisti päätään katsoessaan jälleen häneen. ”Onko se?”

”Sinulla on minun nähdäkseni vain yksi tapa ottaa siitä selvää.” Pelilaudan ylimmällä tasolla hänen kriittisimmät nappulansa olivat pahasti jumissa Spockin muodostaman vihollislinjan takana. Alapuolisilla tasoilla oli käynyt kato, kun yksi ajattelematon siirto toisensa jälkeen oli maksanut hänelle koko joukon sotilaita. Juuri noiden uhrauksien vuoksi Jim kykeni nyt liikuttamaan ratsuaan niin, että se yhdessä taustajoukkojen kanssa uhkasi matittaan mustan kuninkaan. Hän kääntyi hymyillen Spockin ällistyneiden kasvojen puoleen. ”Jatketaan pelaamista?”

 

*

 

Spock palasi hänen luokseen seuraavana päivänä, ja sitä seuraavana. Molemmilla kerroilla he päätyivät pelaamaan shakkia. Ensimmäisen kirvelevän tappion jälkeen Spock useimmiten voitti, mutta kerran tai kaksi Jim sai vietyä ottelun nimiinsä.

Sen jälkeen kun Spock oli tullut paljastaneeksi ihmisperimänsä, osa tätä ympäröinyttä salaperäisyyden verhoa oli romahtanut. Kenties yhteiset geenit olivat se syy minkä vuoksi Spock sympatisoi häntä enemmän kuin muut paikalliset, tai kenties tällä oli ristiriitaisia tunteita liittyen omaan rooliinsa Maalle potentiaalisesti haitallisen aseen kehittelyssä. Oli miten oli, sen johdosta Jimin ei enää tarvinnut elää tuntemattoman pelossa. Kerta kerralta hän huomasi käyvänsä rennommaksi Spockin seurassa.

Pelaamisen lomassa he keskustelivat siitä sun tästä, mutta koska heidän tilanteensa oli mikä oli, ennemmin tai myöhemmin puhe aina pyörsi takaisin politiikkaan kuin viemäriin pakeneva likavesi. Vasta kolmannen pelipäivän iltana Jim sai esitettyä kysymyksen joka oli jo jonkin aikaa hiertänyt hänen mieltään.

”Miksi sinä ja tiimisi autoitte minua?” hän halusi tietää. ”Teidän täytyi tietää millaisia ongelmia tänne eksyneestä imperiumisotilaasta voisi seurata koko planeetalle. Te olisitte voineet antaa minun kuolla.”

Vielä ensimmäisinä päivinä hänen muistikuvansa pakkolaskusta olivat katkenneet siihen hetkeen kun hän oli nähnyt maan lähenevän huikaisevalla vauhdilla sukkulan ikkunalasin takana. Kahtena edellisenä yönä Jim oli kuitenkin herännyt painajaisesta jossa hän oli jumissa kokoonpainuneessa aluksessa ja vaarassa hautautua elävältä hiekkaan jota virtasi sisään runkoon ilmestyneistä raoista. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka paljon unessa oli kyse todellisuudesta ja mikä oli vain hänen itsekidutukseen taipuvan mielikuvituksensa myöhempää tuotosta. Sitäkään hän ei osannut sanoa, olivatko ne kädet jotka olivat tarttuneet häneen ja varovasti nostaneet hänet turvaan todella kuuluneet Spockille, vai halusiko hän vain jostakin itselleen tuntemattomasta syystä uskoa niin.

Harkitessaan vastausta hänen kysymykseensä Spock kohotti ensin toista kulmaansa ja vasta sitten katseensa pelilaudasta häneen. Jim halusi kuvitella kehittyneensä melko taitavaksi mitä tuli Spockin kasvojen tulkitsemiseen, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä tämän ilmeessä oli jotakin uutta mitä hänen oli hankala luokitella – sääliä? ”Niinkö telluslainen olisi menetellyt vastaavassa tilanteessa?”

Kun Jim ei osannut tehdä muutakaan, hän kohautti lopulta harteitaan. Vulkanuslainen olisi vielä voinut päästä helpolla, mutta hän ei rehellisesti sanottuna ollut varma mitä olisi tapahtunut mikäli unionisotilaan ohjaama sukkula olisi laskeutunut yhteen Maan tarkasti vartioiduista sotilastukikohdista. Tuskin mitään hyvää.

”Me autoimme sinua, koska niin kuului tehdä”, Spock sanoi. ”Jos joku kärsii ja tarvitsee apua, ja sinulla on mahdollisuus auttaa, on ainoastaan loogista tehdä niin.”

Jim silmäili tilannetta pelilaudan eri kerroksilla, vain todetakseen, että hän oli lähestymässä kolmatta perättäistä häviötään. Silti hän kannusti ratsunsa epätoivoiseen hyökkäykseen. ”Muiden auttaminen on _loogista?”_

”Luonnollisesti. Mikäli me suomme saman kunnioituksen muille kuin me suomme itsellemme, meistä tulee vastavuoroisesti sen kunnioituksen arvoisia muiden silmissä.” Spock loi häneen painokkaan katseen tummien ripsiensä alta. ”Muiden elämänmuotojen kunnioittaminen ei ole epäloogista, luutnantti. Ainoastaan julmuus on.”

Kahta vuoroa myöhemmin Spock matitti hänen kuninkaansa.

 

Sinä yönä painajaisten sijaan Jim uneksi seisovansa Spockin kanssa luolaston suulla. Vuori kohosi heidän selkiensä takana, ja hän tiesi, että hänen olisi kuulunut kääntyä ja mennä ottamaan selvää sen kätkemistä salaisuuksista niin kauan kuin hän oli vielä vapaana. Sen sijaan hän piti Spockin lailla katseensa kohdistettuna eteenpäin. Tunneleista puhalsi tuuli, joka sai kultaiset hiekkadyynit tanssimaan kuin viljan Iowan pelloilla kauan sitten.

Hitaasti Spock kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja kohotti sormen huulilleen. Tuuli suhisi syöksyessään läpi kallio-onkaloista.

 _Mitä se on mitä te piilottelette täällä?_ Jim halusi kysyä, mutta juuri silloin Spock kurotti häntä kohti ja kosketti tällä kertaa sormellaan hänen huuliaan.

 

Jim heräsi kosketukseen. Hänen kasvonsa olivat märät: yön aikana huoneen kattoon oli tiivistynyt kosteutta, joka nyt putoili pisaroina hänen ylleen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunnustus: kirjoittaja ei osaa pelata shakkia, ja silti tämä on nyt vuoden sisään toinen ficci johon olen kirjoittanut shakkiottelun. Fake it 'til you make it!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sinä aamuna kun Spock toi hänelle päivän ensimmäisen aterian, Jim oli valmiina.

Hän odotti kohteliaasti että Spock sai laskettua leivästä ja _plomeek_ -keitosta koostuvan aamiaisen pöydälle – saman aamiaisen, jonka hän oli siihen mennessä nauttinut joka ikinen päivä sitten saapumisensa. Mitä tuli terveellisyyteen, _plomeek_ oli kuuleman mukaan galaksin parhaimmistoa; mitä taas makuun, sitä ei vihannekselle ollut siunaantunut juuri nimeksikään. Siitä huolimatta paikalliset eivät tuntuneet saavan kyseisestä käntystä tarpeekseen. Kun Jim riskeerasi vilkaisun keittokulhoon, näky tutunoranssista soseesta sen pohjalla antoi hänelle kaivattua lisärohkeutta.

”Spock”, Jim aloitti, pyyhkäisten koskemattoman keiton huomaamattomasti sivuun, ”arvostan kaikkea sitä mitä sinä olet tehnyt minun hyväkseni, mutta totuus on, että nämä seinät alkavat pikkuhiljaa kaatua minun niskaani.”

Hänen kolmas viikkonsa Vulkanuksella oli juuri käynnistynyt. Muutamaa päivää aiemmin, sen jälkeen kun Jim oli ensimmäisen kerran valittanut tylsyyttään, Spock oli tuonut hänelle tabletin johon oli ladattu vaikuttava määrä telluslaista ja muuta englanniksi käännettyä kirjallisuutta. Lyhyessä ajassa hän oli saanut kahlatuksia läpi useiden vuosien edestä väliinjääneitä merkkiteoksia, sekä muutaman sellaisen Unionin alueella painetun julkaisun joiden silkka hallussapito olisi ollut rikos Maassa ja jotka hän arveli Spockin sujauttaneen mukaan juuri siitä nimenomaisesta syystä. Lukemisen lisäksi hän oli tehnyt punnerruksia, nyrkkeillyt tyynystään improvisoimaa nyrkkeilysäkkiä vastaan, pelannut Spockin kanssa muutaman lisäerän shakkia ja tehnyt tämän kehotuksesta jopa jokusen epäonnistuneen meditaatioharjoituksen. Kaikki se oli kuitenkin ollut vain ensiapua alati vaanivan mökkihöperyyden loitollapitämiseksi. Kuten siinä muinaisessa laulussa, jota vanhat ukot edellisvuosisadoille omistetuissa baareissa toisinaan hoilasivat, hän oli aina ollut vierivä kivi, eikä pitkäaikainen oleskelu samassa paikassa, saati samassa huoneessa, tehnyt hänen mielenterveydelleen hyvää.

”Voin vakuuttaa, että kallio on tällä kohdin äärimmäisen tukevaa”, Spock vastasi. ”Romahduksen mahdollisuus ilman ulkopuolisia tekijöitä on lähes olematon.”

Jim ei sillä hetkellä osannut sanoa oliko kyse jälleen kerran kielimuurista vai leikkikö Spock tahallaan typerää. Oman hyvinvointinsa nojalla hän päätti olla ottamatta riskiä. ”Tarkoitan, että ellen minä pian pääse pois tästä huoneesta ja saa jotakin tekemistä, minä tulen hulluksi.”

”Kuten olen toistuvasti maininnut, ennen kuin Ylin Neuvosto tekee päätöksensä –”

”Ja kuinkahan todennäköistä sinusta on, että arvon Neuvosto vitkuttelee päätöksensä kanssa kunnes minä yksinkertaisesti tylsistyn hengiltä?” Spockin ilmeikäs kulmakarva sai Jimin katumaan purkaustaan välittömästi, mutta häneltä kesti silti hetki ennen kuin hän kykeni nielemään loput turhautumisestaan. Hän pyyhkäisi kädellä kasvojaan ja yritti uudestaan. ”Kuule, varmasti teillä on täällä joitakin hanttihommia jotka kaipaavat tekijää? Anna minun auttaa. Sinä voit määrätä minulle niin monta vartijaa kuin haluat tai laittaa minulle vaikka pallon jalkaan, kunhan päästät minut tämän huoneen ulkopuolelle.”

”Kahleet tuskin ovat tarpeen”, Spock sanoi. Tämän ääneen oli ilmestynyt se tietty alavire, jonka Jim oli alkanut oppia liittämään johonkin niinkin shokeeraavaan kuin vitsailuun. ”Tunnustan kuitenkin, että tämän järjestelyn pitkittyminen vaivaa myös omaa mieltäni. Usko tai älä, luutnantti, minulle ei tuota mitää iloa nähdä sinun liikkumistasi tällä tavoin rajattuna. Kenties... ” Spock näytti jonkin aikaa epäröivältä, mutta risti sitten kätensä selkänsä taakse ja suoristi hartiansa. ”Suunnitteilla on itse asiassa pienimuotoinen geografinen tutkimusretki. Ehkä sinua kiinnostaisi ottaa siihen osaa?”

Jim ei ollut uskoa korviaan. ”Minä pyydän pääsyä pois tästä huoneesta ja sinun ratkaisusi on lähettää minut _ulos?_ ”

”Planeetan olosuhteet eivät ole muuttuneet – temppelin läheisyydestä poistuminen yksin olisi todennäköisesti kohtalokasta. Lisäksi minä itse johdan retkeä.”

Jim punnitsi tarjousta mielessään. Niin paljon kuin hänen tekikin aidosti mieli jaloittelemaan, hänen pyyntöönsä oli todellisuudessa kätkeytynyt myös toinen motiivi: mikäli Spock olisi määrännyt hänet työskentelemään vuoren sisällä hän olisi voinut yrittää selvittää lisää sen kätkemästä salaisuudesta. Oli epätodennäköistä että lähteminen jonnekin muualle takaisin saman mahdollisuuden. Sen lisäksi hänellä oli vain epämääräinen käsitys siitä mitä mainittu geografia piti sisällään ja sitäkin heikompi arvaus siitä miten se mahdollisesti liittyi aseteknologian kehittelyyn.

Juuri sillä hetkellä kummallakaan niistä asioista ei ollut hänelle mitään merkitystä.

”Eli reippailua hengenvaarallisessa pätsissä.” Jim hymyili. ”Kuulostaa hyvältä. Koska me oikein lähdemme?”

 

*

 

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin he läksivät matkaan illansuussa – näin he välttäisivät päivän kuumimman ajan, mutta ehtisivät palata takaisin temppelille ennen yön kylmyyden laskeutumista. Hänen ja Spockin lisäksi matkaan lähti vain yksi paikallisista, nainen nimeltä T'Pring. T'Pring ei ollut kuulunut niihin vulkanuslaisiin jotka olivat siihen mennessä vierailleet hänen luonaan, ja ennen tapaamista Jim olikin kiinnostunut näkemään miten Spockin tekemä vapautuspäätös otettaisiin vastaan niiden tiimiläisten keskuudessa jotka tiesivät hänet vain sinä kaikkien osapuolten kannalta epäonnisena vihollispilottina.

Totuus oli kuten hän oli olettanutkin: kun T'Pring ojensi hänelle matkakaavun ja siihen kuuluvan päähuivin, jonka oli tarkoitus suojella häntä sekä hiekalta että auringolta, tämän mantelinmuotoisissa silmissä ei ollut tippaakaan lämpöä. Ensivaikutelman perusteella T'Pring vaikutti persoonalta jolla oli tapana välttää viimeiseen asti kaiken sellaisen suorittamista mitä tämä ei itse halunnut tehdä – selkeästi pelkkä kunnioitus Spockia kohtaan sai tämän hyväksymään hänen mukaantulonsa.

Alkuun heidän matkansa kulki suoraan aavikon poikki. Vaikka Spock oli varoittanut häntä etukäteen retken mahdollisesta vaativuudesta, ei Jim silti ollut osannut varautua siihen mitä tuleman piti. Hiekka pöllysi heidän jaloissaan ja kerääntyi painolastiksi vaatteiden laskoksiin, dyynien uhatessa nielaista heidät jokaisen uuden askeleen myötä. Punertavalla taivaalla aurinko oli pelkkä hehkuva kekäle. Mitä kauemmas he tulivat temppeliltä, sitä tietoisemmaksi Jim tuli heidän vesileileissään olevasta vedestä ja siitä miten vähän sitä oli, miten ohut oli se elämänlanka joka erotti heidät varmasta kuolemasta. Oli se sitten ollut Spockin perimmäinen syy ottaa hänet mukaan tälle vaellukselle tai ei, kun he palaisivat takaisin, hän ei enää haaveilisikaan paosta. Totuus oli, että Spock oli pelastanut hänen henkensä toistamiseen sinä päivänä kun oli estänyt häntä hoipertelemasta tasangolle.

Sitä mukaan kun horisontissa siintävät kalliot lähestyivät, myös maa alkoi tasaantua, muuttuen ennen pitkään hiekasta soraksi. Siinä vaiheessa kun Jimin ei enää täytynyt keskittää kaikkea huomiotaan pysyäkseen pystyssä upottavassa hiekassa, hänen mielensä alkoi vaellella vaarallisesti. Hän vilkuili vuoroin ääretöntä taivasta heidän yllään, vuoroin hiekkalakeuksia joille ei näkynyt loppua, tuntien odottamatta iskenyttä huimausta. Oli kuin ahtaassa huoneessa vietettyjen viikkojen jälkeen kaikki se tila hänen ympärillään olisi ollut melkein liikaa kerralla koettavaksi. Hänen kehoaan jo valmiiksi koetteleva muutos painovoimassa sai kurkkuakuristavia piirteitä, eikä ilma pian enää löytänyt kunnolla tietään perille hänen keuhkoihinsa.

Syystä, jota Jim ei myöhemminkään osannut sanoa, Spock tuntui aavistavan mistä oli kyse. Heidän suunnatessa T'Pringin johdolla kohti kallioiden väliin jääviä kanjoneita, Spock alkoi osoittaa hänelle tuon tuostakin jonkin paikalliseen flooraan ja faunaan kuuluvan yksilön. He näkivät pesäkolostaan kurkkivan murmelintapaisen olennon, jonka Spock nimensi _hayalit_ iksi, ja todistivat kuivuneeseen saveen painunutta valtaisaa tassunjälkeä, jonka saalistusretkellä ollut _sehlat_ oli jättänyt. Yhdessä vaiheessa Jim oli vähällä tallata kasvin joka Spockin mukaan kukki vain kerran vuosikymmenessä.

Siihen asti Jim oli pitänyt aavikkoa elottomana, mutta mitä enemmän Spock hänelle näytti, sitä selkeämpää oli että kaiken sen hiekan ja kiven alla oli kätköissä muutakin, eräänlainen Eeden joka oli sopeutunut sellaisiin olosuhteisiin mitä häntä uskovaisempi sortti olisi pitänyt jumalallisena rangaistuksena. Hän oli niin kiireinen ihaillessaan näitä ihmeellisiä yksityiskohtia, että kun hän seuraavan kerran muisti kääntää huomionsa takaisin häntä aiemmin vaivanneen hengenahdistuksen puoleen, hän havaitsi sen olevan tiessään.

Kanjonien väliin lankeavassa varjossa matkanteko oli kentis leudompaa, mutta edes siellä kuumuus ei koskaan täysin helpottanut. Ehkä lämpö pehmitti hänen päänsä, mutta katsellessaan edellään kulkevien Spockin ja T'Pringin kaapuihin verhottuja hahmoja Jim huomasi ajattelevansa Surakia ja tämän seuraajia. Olivatko nämäkin aikanaan vaeltaneet sen saman hohkaavan maan poikki, varmana siitä että luonnon antaman esimerkin turvin se vielä joskus tarjoaisi paikan jonne asettua? Entä oliko Surak itse koskaan sinä aikana epäröinyt, kyseenalaistaen visionsa tulevaisuudesta jossa kaikki heimot voisivat elää sovussa? Jimin kokemuksen mukaan edes kaikista vahvimmat miehet eivät olleet vailla epäilystä, joten oli helppo uskoa että toisinaan Surak oli pitänyt itseään vain heikkona lenkkinä synnynnäisten sotilaiden sukupolvia jatkuneessa ketjussa, pelkkänä hellämielisenä luonnonoikkuna. Ja kuitenkin tuon yhden miehen oli lopulta onnistunut kääntää kokonaisen kansan suunta.

Mikäli niin oli tapahtunut Vulkanuksella, tarkoittiko se että niin oli mahdollista käydä myös muilla planeetoilla?

Jim havahtui näistä ajatuksista kun hän lähes käveli päin Spockia. Tämä oli pysähtynyt kohtaan jossa kanjonin pohjasta erkani ylös loiva rinne ja osoitti parhaillaan sen huipulle. ”Tuon harjanteen takana sijaitsee alue, jota meidän on tarkoitus kuvata. Kunhan me saamme valokuvat, meidän on mahdollista verrata niitä edellisiin ja seurata maaston kehittymistä eri vaiheissa vuotta.”

Jälleen kerran Jimillä oli vaikeuksia uskoa kuulemaansa. ”Kuvat? Tulimmeko me koko tämän matkan vain pelkkien _valokuvien_ takia?”

”Sitä geografia pohjimmiltaan tarkoittaa.” Spock varjosti kädellä silmiään, räpytellen niitä hitaasti. ”Saanko kysyä mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit tämän retken sisältävän?”

”En todellakaan tiedä”, Jim vastasi, pudistellen päätään niin että hiekkaa varisi hänen kasvoilleen hänen ylleen käärityn liinan laskoksista. ”Mitä tahansa muuta kuin... kuin tätä.”

”Tieteellinen tutkimus on meille elinehto, niin täällä kuin muualla. Vulkanuslaiset ovat tehneet rauhanomaisia tutkimusmatkoja tiedetyn universumin eri kolkkiin jo kauen ennen kuin te ihmiset saavutitte edes oman Kuunne.”

”Ja tekö mitä – otatte pari kuvaa, nypitte jokusen rehun ja paiskaatte kättä paikallisten kanssa, ja lähdette sitten vain pois?”

Spock oli ennättänyt liikkua muutaman askeleen verran hänen edelleen, mutta seisahtui nyt rinteen juurelle ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä olkapäänsä yli. Aurinko piirsi varjoja tämän poskipäiden alle ja korosti leuan linjaa tavalla josta Jimin oli vaikea irroittaa katsettaan. ”Olisiko sinusta parempi mikäli me pystyttäisimme lippumme jokaisen käydyn planeetan kamaralle ja julistaisimme ne kansoineen omaisuudeksemme?”

”Se on Imperiumin toimintamalli”, Jim pakotti itsensä vastaamaan. ”Valtaosassa tapauksista löytäjä saa pitää.”

”Ja mikäli me olisimme menetelleet niin, Maa olisi mitä todennäköisimmin tätä nykyä vulkanuslainen siirtokunta.”

Spock kuulosti oudon melankoliselta sanoessaan sen, eikä Jimin ollut vaikea arvata miksi. Nyt, satoja vuosia myöhemmin, tuo muinainen armollisuus oli vaarassa maksaa Vulkanuksen vaivalla saavutetut pasifistiset periaatteet ja aiheuttaa Unionin lopullisen nöyrtymisen.

 

Sillä välin kun he olivat puhuneet, oli T'Pring ehtinyt jo kiivetä rinteen huipulle ja seisoi nyt vaaleana hahmona vasten punertavaa taivasta, tuijottaen heitä paheksuvasti aina siihen asti kunnes he tajusivat lähteä Spockin kanssa kiipeämään ylös. Heidän saavutettuaan harjanteen oli selvää, että aiempi keskustelunaihe oli hetkeksi unohdettu.

Heidän allaan, ympäröivien kallioiden muodostaman kulhon pohjalla, aukeni eräänlainen laakso. Tähystäessään alas Jim oli yllättynyt huomatessaan siellä täällä pilkahduksen jotakin joka vaikutti kovasti vehreältä kasvistolta. Kun hän kysyi asiasta Spockilta, tämä vahvisti ettei hän ollut nähnyt omiaan.

”Kalliot suojaavat laaksoa elementeiltä, minkä vuoksi täällä vallitsee muuta seutua lauhempi mikroilmasto”, Spock selitti. ”Lähellä on myös luolaston alla sijaitseva maanalainen järvi, jonka alkuperä on toistaiseksi tuntematon. Tämä paikka ei ole ollut kansamme tiedossa kauan. Sen ainutlaatuisuuden vuoksi ekosysteemi on hyvin hauras ja siksi siihen kohdistuvat tutkimukset on suoritettava sitä kunnioittaen.”

Nyt kun Maan luonnonvarat oli enemmän tai vähemmän kaluttu loppuun, se nojasi vahvasti muualta galaksista kuljetettaviin resursseihin. Siinä mielessä Imperiumi oli uusille liittolaisplaneetoilleen kuin käenpoika: kun sen oli kerran päästänyt omiensa joukkoon, se ahmi ja ahmi kunnes pesän alkuperäisille asukeille ei ollut enää mitään jäljellä, kunnes se oli kyllin vahva lentämään pois jatkaakseen sukupolvesta toiseen jatkuvaa valtauksen ketjua. Kaiken sen rinnalla Spockin sanat kuulostivat kauniilta, suorastaan utopistisilta. Iso osa Jimistä _halusi_ uskoa ne.

Ja kuitenkin –

Jim pakotti itsensä katsomaan edessään aukeavaa näkymää sotilaan silmin ja se mitä hän lopulta näki, sisälsi kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Ensimmäisen kohdalla kyseessä oli paikka, jonne lähimmän kaupungin asukkaat saatettiin evakuoida tarvittaessa, paikka jossa nämä kykenivät selviämään omavaraisina jonkin aikaa ja parhaimmillaan tekemään jopa aseellista vastarintaa. Toinen, paljon todennäköisempi vaihtoehto oli, että he seisoivat parhaillaan sotilaallisen testikentän äärellä. Jos ase koelaukaistaisiin laakson pohjalla, oli olemassa suuri mahdollisuus että ympäröivät kalliot pitäisivät sen vaikutusalueen sisällään vahingoittamatta muuta ympäristöä.

Kun Jim käänsi katseensa takaisin Spockiin, hänen sormiaan oli alkanut kihelmöidä. Hänessä kohosi kuin näkömätön tuuli lähes ylitsepääsemätön halu tarttua Spockia olkapäistä, ankkuroida sormet syvälle noihin kätkettyihin lihaksiin ja katkaista viimein se puolitotuuksista muodostuva piirileikki joista heidän yhteiset hetkensä sitä nykyä yhä enemmissä määrin koostuivat. He eivät olleet ystäviä; heistä ei koskaan voinut tulla sellaisia, ja hänen piti kuulla se Spockin omasta suusta. Hän katsoisi Spockia silmiin ja vaatisi viimein tietää: _Mitä se on mitä te piilottelette täällä?_

Kysymys oli sama joka oli seurannut häntä uniin asti, mutta hiljattain sen rinnalle oli ilmestynyt myös toinen, paljon henkilökohtaisempi haaste. _Mitä_ _sinä_ _et kerro minulle?_ Nyt siinä hetkessä, ainaisen lähellä Spockia ja kuitenkin ikuisesti tavoittamattomissa, Jim tunsi siitä kysymyksestä säteilevän kivun kuin tuoreen haavan.

Tunne, kuten kaikki hetkelliset hulluudet, meni ennen pitkään ohi. Spock hänen ajatuksistaan tietämättömänä oli ottanut kameran esille laukustaan ja kuvasi parhaillaan laaksoa. Kameroiden tehokkuus mahdollisti sen, että heidän ei tarvinnut laskeutua pohjalle asti saadakseen haluamaansa ja hyvä niin, sillä ainut reitti alas kävi lähellä siintävän kielekkeen ja sen alla aukeava pudotuksen kautta.

T'Pring oli hakeutunut hieman kauemmas ja tallensi nyt näkymää eri kulmasta. Hän ja Spock molemmat sattuivat juuri silloin katsomaan toisaalle, joten he ainoastaan kuulivat sortuvasta kalliosta lähtevän jyrinän ja T'Pringin huudon joka kohosi sen ylle.

Siinä vaiheessa kun he kiirehtivät paikalle, jokunen irtokivi vieri vielä alas rinnettä. Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta he heittäytyivät Spockin kanssa maahan ja ryömivät kurkistamaan kielekkeenreunan yli. Jim kuuli Spockin helpottuneen henkäyksen kun he erottivat T'Pringin hahmon hieman alempana, takertuneena jonkinlaiseen juureen joka pisti esiin pystysuorasta kallioseinämästä. Tämän kasvot olivat kalpeat mutta päättäväiset; niin kauan kuin juuri kestäisi, heillä oli aikaa ehtiä apuun.

Spock tarttui hänen hihaansa ja pakotti hänet takaisin kielekkeen toiselle puolen. ”Meillä ei ole mitään millä me voisimme vetää hänet ylös. Ainut vaihtoehto on laskeutua alas auttamaan.”

”Minä teen sen”, Jim vastasi.

Jim tiedosti kaikki ne syyt joiden vuoksi hänen ei pitäisi tehdä mitään sinne päinkään. Hän oli vanki; hän oli käytännössä vastapuolen sotilas; hän ei ollut Spockin kansalle mitään velkaa. Kaikki se oli luettavissa Spockin ilmeestä, tavasta jolla tämä tuijotti häntä suu epäluonteenomaisen auki pudonneena. Jim ohitti vastalauseet kädenheilautuksella, jatkaen: ”Me teemme laukunhihnoista ja näistä pääliinoista jonkinlaisen köyden ja sitten sinä lasket minut alas. Sen täytyy olla minä: sinä olet meistä kahdesta voimakkaampi, vain sinä jaksat kiskoa meidät molemmat ylös.”

” _Jim”_ , Spock sanoi käheästi, eikä mitään muuta.

Huolimatta siitä, että tanner oli lakannut tärisemästä heidän allaan, eikä avara ulkoilma enää häirinnyt häntä, Jim tunsi jälleen hetkellistä painottumuutta. Hän kiirehti ohittamaan sen riisumalla laukkunsa ja alkamalla irroittaa sen hihnaa. ”Meillä ei ole paljon aikaa.” Ja sitten, kun Spock ei edelleenkään seurannut hänen esimerkkiään: ”Se on ainoastaan loogista.”

Hänen elämänsä nopeinta solmunsidontanäytöstä myöhemmin heillä oli kasassa juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi köyttä, jotta he laskivat sen riittävän miehenmitan päähän T'Pringistä mikäli Jim ainoastaan pitelisi siitä kiinni käsin eikä sitoisi sitä valjaaksi vyötäisilleen. Ratkaisu oli kaukana turvallisesta, mutta siinä hetkessä se oli ainut mitä oli tarjolla.

Samalla kun Spock laski häntä alas niin nopeasti kuin uskalsi, Jim yritti olla ajattelematta taannoista pakkolaskua ja eritoten sitä, kuinka hän jo toista kertaa lyhyen ajan sisään häälyi alhaalla odottavan varman kuoleman yläpuolella ja kuinka ainoastaan Spock esti häntä suistumasta sen kynsiin.

Siinä vaiheessa kun köysi loppui, hänen jalkansa olivat polvesta alaspäin T'Pringin ulottuvissa niin tämä saattoi kiertää niiden ympärille ensin toisen kätensä ja sitten toisen. Kun Jim saattoi olla varma, että T'Pringin ote hänestä piti ja hänen omansa puolestaan köydestä, hän nykäisi sitä merkiksi Spockille.

Mikä oli aidosti ohi sekunneissa, venyi Jimin mielessä pitkäksi kuin tunti. Tuuli ujelsi ottaessaan vauhtia kaukaa laakson pohjalta, samalla kun jokin – joko köysi tai hänen siihen kietomansa ranne – natisi uhkaavasti hänen korvissaan. Spock kuitenkin hilasi heidät urhoollisesti ylös ja auttoi heidät molemmat pystyyn, minkä jälkeen kävi ilmi että T'Pring oli pudotessaan loukannut jalkansa eikä kyennyt laskemaan sille painoa.

Yhdessä Spockin kanssa he kantoivat T'Pringin turvallisemmalle maaperälle ja laskivat tämän istumaan kivelle. Kaiken tapahtuneen keskellä T'Pringin palmikko oli purkautunut, ja kun tämä kumartui kokeilemaan jalkaansa, tämän pitkät hiukset ryöpsähtivät vapaiksi kuin koski. Ne kätkivät T'Pringin kasvot tämän älähtäessä kivusta.

”Arvioni mukaan se on nyrjähtänyt”, T'Pring ilmoitti suoristautuessaan. Vasta nyt Jim käsitti, että hän ei vielä siihen mennessä ollut kuullut tämän puhuvan kertaakaan; tämän ääni oli yllättävän matala. Keskustelun kieli oli epäilemättä valittu häntä ajatellen. ”Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi kävellä takaisin.”

”Toinen meistä voisi palata temppelille ja hakea apua?” Jim ehdotti Spockille.

Spock kuitenkin pudisti päätään. ”Pimeä ehtii laskeutua siihen mennessä. On parempi, että minä kannan sinut”, Spock sanoi T'Pringille. ”Ota sinä, Jim, varusteemme.”

Kuten Jim oli pikavauhtia oppimassa, toisinaan logiikalla oli etunsa. Sen jälkeen kun vähäiset tavarat oli kahdesta muusta laukusta siirretty hänen omaansa ja ylimääräiset kantamukset hylätty, Spock polvistui T'Pringin eteen ja nosti tämän reppuselkään, kevyesti kuin lapsen. Sen jälkeen he aloittivat pitkän ja vaivalloisen matkan läpi hämärtyvän autiomaan.

 

*

 

He olivat puolivälissä tasankoa, kun heitä vastaan käveli lähimmän dyynin takaa lyhtyä kantava hahmo.

Siihen mennessä kaikki pelastusoperaation mukanaan tuoma adrenaliini oli jo ajat sitten jättänyt Jimin. Viimeisen puolen tunnin ajan epämääräinen kolotus oli levinnyt lihaksesta toiseen ja vetänyt hänen jalkansa maitohapoille. Koska Spock kuitenkin edelleen kantoi T'Pringiä valittamatta harteillaan, ja koska T'Pring itse kesti kaiken osakseen kuituneen epämukavuuden yhtä stooalaisesti, ei hänen ollut auttanut kuin purra hammasta ja seurata kaksikon esimerkkiä. Muukalaisen ilmestyminen oli enemmän kuin tervetullutta vaihtelua.

Kaikkialla vallitsevasta pimeydestä huolimatta hahmo tuli epäröimättä heidän luokseen ja laski huppunsa. Elektronisen lyhdyn valo paljasti jykevän leuan ja korvat, joiden täytyi olla vulkanuslaistenkin mittapuulla niin kookkaat, että Jim veikkasi miehen tulleen kiusatuksi niiden johdosta koulussa tai missä ikinä täkäläiset lapset tapasivatkaan pilkata toisiaan.

Vielä hetki sitten T'Pring oli nuokkunut vasten Spockin olkaa, mutta muukalaisen ilmestyessä tämä oli kohottanut päänsä. Kun kaksikon katseet kohtasivat, T'Pringin huulilta karkasi yksi ainut sana – ”Stonn!” – äänellä joka kertoi, että jollakin tavalla tämä oli sittenkin osannut odottaa miehen tuloa.

Stonn laski pitelemänsä lyhdyn maahan, minkä jälkeen Spock puolestaan kääntyi ympäri ja luovutti T'Pringin Stonnin ojennetuille käsivarsille. Koko tapahtuma sujui vailla yhtäkään vaihdettu sanaa. Kun se oli tehty, Spock poimi lyhdyn hiekasta ja nyökkäsi sitten hänelle. ”Tule, me voimme kävellä edeltä.”

Heidän loitotessaan T'Pringin ja Stonnin puhkesivat käymään hiljaista keskustelua vulkaniksi. Kun Jim viimeisen kerran vilkaisi olkansa yli, hän näki kaksikon tarttuvan toisiaan käsistä ja ristivän sormensa eleeseen, joka oli hänelle vieras, mutta jonka merkityksen hän kuvitteli nyt arvaavansa. Hän käänsi nopeasti kasvonsa takaisin kulkusuuntaan.

”Oliko tuo hänen puolisonsa?” Jim kysyi, kun hän saattoi olla varma että he olivat turvallisen kuulomatkan päässä. Spock nyökkäsi vaiti. ”Mistä hän oikein tiesi tulla?”

”Kun kaksi vulkanuslaista lupautuu toisilleen, heidän välilleen muodostuu side – eräänlainen linkki. Se vaikuttaa kaikessa mitä me teemme ja viestittää kokemamme toiselle, joskus jopa matkan takaa. Epäilemättä Stonn vaistosi, että T'Pringille oli sattunut jotakin.”

”Linkki...” Jim sulatteli tietoa, vilkuillen silmäkulmastaan rinnallaan kulkevan Spockin kasvoja. Lyhdyn kajossa hän oli näkevinään tämän olemuksessa tiettyä varautuneisuutta, mikä sai hänet harkitsemaan pitäisikö hänen sittenkään esittää jatkokysymystään. Toisaalta hän tuskin koskaan saisi parempaa tilaisuutta tietää totuutta. ”Tarkoitatko sinä ajatustenluentaa?”

Spock korjasi pääliinansa asentoa, unohtuen hypistelemään sen roikkuvaa laskosta vielä sittenkin kun sille ei enää ollut ilmiselvää tarvetta. ”Sinun pitää ymmärtää, että me emme usein puhu näistä asioista ulkopuolisille ja että siksi niiden selittäminen saattaa olla hankalaa. Mieltensulauttaminen ja se yhteys mikä muodostuu puolisoiden välille, ne ovat – ja samalla eivät ole – kaksi eri asiaa. Ensimmäistä vastaan on mahdollista taistella. Toisen kohdalla, kun yhteys on kunnolla muodostunut, niin ei enää halua tehdä vaikka se olisikin mahdollista.”

Sen jälkeen Spock pysyi pitkään vaiti. Jim oletti asian olevan loppuunkäsitelty, joten hän yllättyi kun Spock seuraavan dyynin jälkeen äkisti jatkoi, tällä kertaa aiempaa hiljaisemmalla äänellä: ”Oli kerran tarkoitettu, että T'Pring ja mikä jakaisimme sellaisen yhteyden.”

Jim kompuroi kaapunsa helmaan ja oli lähellä ettei hän niellyt suuntäydeltä hiekkaa; Spock liikkui nopeammin kuin olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista, onnistuen tukemaan häntä käsivarresta ennen kuin hän menetti lopullisesti tasapainonsa. ”Sinä olisit voinut mainita että hän on sinun entinen tyttöystäväsi ennen kuin päästit minut vastuuseen hänen hengestään”, Jim jupisi heidän lähtiessään taas liikkelle. Kaikeksi onneksi T'Pring ja Stonn olivat tarpeeksi kaukana takanapäin että nämä tuskin olivat todistaneet hänen kömpelyyttään.

”T'Pring oli minun kihlattuni”, Spock vastasi, yhtä tyynesti ja etäisesti kuin T'Pring itse oli aiemmin ilmoittanut jalkansa kärsineen vahingon. ”Vanhempamme lupasivat meidät toisillemme kun olimme lapsia. Meistä kasvoi ystävät, mutta mitä vanhemmaksi me tulimme, sitä selkeämmin kävi ilmi ettei meistä kumpikaan erityisemmin toivonut tarkoitetunkaltaisen liiton syntymistä välillemme. Ratkaisun hetki koitti siinä vaiheessa kun T'Pring kertoi minulle tavanneensa Stonnin. Toiset täällä ovat jo hylänneet vanhat tavat, mutta meidän sukujemme keskuudessa niitä pidetään edelleen arvossaan: niiden mukaan ainut keino purkaa kihlaus oli julistaa haaste, _kal-if-fee.”_

”Kuulostaa uhkaavalta.”

”Se on”, Spock myönsi. ”Käytännössä se tarkoittaa, että Stonnin ja minun olisi pitänyt kamppailla kuolemaan asti. T'Pring tiesi riskit, mutta hänet tuntien hän olisi ollut valmis käymään rituaalin läpi. Juuri siitä syystä minä lopulta ilmoitin, että haaste oli tarpeeton, ja että minun puolestani hän ja Stonn saivat valita toisensa.”

Tasangoilla puhaltava tuuli oli jo tovi sitten muuttunut pelkästään kylmästä jäätäväksi, mutta Spockin vastauksen johdosta äkillinen lämpö levisi jälleen Jimin jäseniin. ”T'Pring oli rakastunut toiseen, joten sinä annoit hänen mennä, vaikka se maksoi teille molemmille teidän maineenne.”

Spockin seuraavien askelten väliin jäi tauko. ”Taas tuo sana – rakkaus.”

”Miten muuten sinä selität sen, että T'Pring oli valmis menettämään valitsemansa miehen vain koska oli olemassa mahdollisuus että hän saisikin pitää tämän. Mitä Stonniin tulee, niin hän käveli juuri keskellä yötä autiomaan poikki pelkän ikävän aavistuksen johdosta. Minä nimittäisin sitä siksi mitä se on.”

Tällä kertaa Spock ei vastannut, eikä Jim katsonut tarpeelliseksi jatkaa puhumista. Sen sijaan he ainoastaan kävelivät hiljaisuudessa, pysytellen niin lähellä toisiaan että kun hiekan liike heidän allaan sai heistä jomman kumman horjahtamaan, heidän olkapäänsä pyyhkäisivät toisiaan vasten, eikä kumpikaan silti katsonut tarpeelliseksi siirtyä kauemmaksi toisesta. Kaiken aikaa heidän yläpuolellaan syttyivät hiljalleen tähdet.

Temppelille viimein saavuttaessa Jim oli lopen uupunut. Huolimatta siitä, että vielä samana aamuna hän ei ollut malttanut odottaa pääsevänsä ulkoilemaan, nyt hän ei mitään muuta halunnutkaan kuin takaisin pieneen huoneeseensa jotta hän voisi kipata itsensä lepoasentoon. Kolmen hengen tavaroista raskas laukku oli hiertänyt hänen olkapäänsä vereslihalle, puhumattakaan hänen köysiepisodin kuluttamista ranteistaan joita oli jossakin välissä paluumatkaa alkanut särkeä siihen malliin että hän pelkäsi käsiensä putoavan irti.

Juuri kun he olivat astuneet sisään luolastoon, Spock yllättäen pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä käsivarresta ja lausumalla hänen nimensä. ”Minä en vielä ehtinyt kiittää sinua avustasi T'Pringin pelastamisessa”, Spock sanoi. ”On yleisesti tiedettyä, että altruismi ei kuulu Imperiumin opetuksiin. Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut riskeerata henkeäsi vihollisen puolesta.”

”Sinä itsekin sanoit, että mikäli omistaa mahdollisuuden auttaa, on ainoastaan loogista tehdä niin.” Jim virnisti Spockin ilmeelle, ennen kuin antoi hymynsä jälleen hiipua. ”Oli miten oli, totuus on, että minä en tehnyt sitä täysin hänen vuokseen.”

”Minkä vuoksi sitten?”

Kaiken aikaa keskustelun taustalla, aivan Spockin selän takana, aukeni mustana ja luokseenkutsuvana se tunneli jonka päässä oli vastaus häntä valvottaviin kysymyksiin. Halusi Jim sitä tai ei, se ei kuitenkaan enää ollut vastaus siihen jonka Spock oli juuri esittänyt.

”Sinun”, Jim vastasi.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Seuraavana aamuna Jim heräsi ääneen, joka kantautui siitä kun Imperiumin tunnuksin varustettu alus laskeutui viereiselle aavikolle.

Siinä vaiheessa kun hänen ovelleen koputettiin, Jim istui edelleen sängyllään, tällä kertaa tosin täysissä pukeissa. Kaiken protokollan mukaan hänen olisi pitänyt mennä tulijoita vastaan, mutta sen sijaan hän oli ainoastaan odottanut, istunut ja odottanut, että kuka tahansa häntä olikin lähetetty noutamaan tulisi hakemaan hänet pois ja lopettaisi hänet kuin koiran. Kuluneina viikkoina hän oli laiminlyönyt velvollisuutensa – hän oli ollut idiootti kuvitellessaan että Imperiumi ei löytäisi keinoa rangaista häntä siitä röyhkeydestä.

”Sisään”, Jim sanoi.

Univormupukuisten sotilaiden sijaan ovesta astui Spock.

”Lääkäri, jonka kutsuin viime yönä katsomaan T'Pringiä, on viimein saapunut. Ajattelin että sinua kiinnostaisi kenties tavata hänet, ottaen huomioon että hän oli se joka hoiti myös sinua kun olit vielä tajuton”, Spock sanoi. Vasta silloin tämä tuntui rekisteröivän sen miltä hän näytti, hänen luotisuoran ryhtinsä ja jännittyneet hartiansa, hänen huolella kammatut hiuksensa. ”Jim, onko kaikki hyvin?”

Jim tuskin kuuli kysymystä; hänen verkkokalvoilleen oli edelleen tallentunut kuva aluksen kylkeen ikuistetusta bannerista, jossa valtaisa miekka oli ajettu Maan läpi. _”Lääkäri?_  Millainen lääkäri oikein operoi täälläpäin Imperiumin tunnuksen alla?”

Spockin suupieli teki jotakin odottamatonta. ”Väittäisin, että erittäin epälooginen sellainen.”

 

Heidän kävellessään Spockin kanssa luolaston läpi vastaantulevat tiedemiehet toivottivat tälle hyvää huomenta. Jim oli yllättynyt huomatessaan, että yksi jos toinenkin nyökäytti myös hänelle kunnioittavan oloisesti päätään.

”Sana siitä mitä sinä teit T'Pringin hyväksi on levinnyt nopeasti”, Spock selitti, kun Jim vastasi hämmentyneesti jälleen yhteen hänelle osoitettuun tervehdykseen.

Jim ajatteli omia verisiä käsiään ja sitten sitä, mitä hän yritti Spockin tiimin tekemisistä parhaillaan todistaa. Kiitollisuus siinä tilanteessa oli jotakin mikä jätti ikävän maun hänen suuhunsa. ”Yksi hyvä teko korvaa kokonaisen palvelusuran verran vääryyksiä – niinkö se todella menee?”

”Eettiseltä kannalta ajateltuna kenties ei”, Spock myönsi, heidän tullessaan viimeiseen kammioon ennen luolaston suuaukon saavuttamista. ”Mutta ehkä on parempi suorittaa elämässään edes yksi armollinen asia, kuin olla suorittamatta yhtäkään.”

Kun Jim ei keksinyt mitään vastauksesta käyvää, hän ainoastaan seurasi Spockia aurinkoon.

 

Läheltä katsottuna temppelin eteen laskeutunut alus oli huomattavasti vaatimattomampi kuin ikkunan läpi vilkaistuna. Vaikka Jim ei tunnistanutkaan aluksen mallia, mikä oli jo sinällään outoa, hän arvioi sen kykenevän majoittamaan yhtäaikaisesti vain lähemmäs viisikymmentä henkeä. He saapuivat Spockin kanssa pihalle juuri sillä hetkellä kun miehistö alkoi purkautua ulos laskusiltaa pitkin. Tulijat vaikuttivat kaikki olevan kotikutoisia ihmisiä; ensimmäisenä kävelevä tumma ja kaunis nainen esitti perinteisen vulkanuslaisen käsitervehdyksen vaivatta, kun taas tätä seurannut mies takelteli omien sormiensa kanssa.

Viimeisenä esiin marssinut mies ei vaivautunut edes yrittämään. Tämä äkkäsi Spockin ja lähti marssimaan heitä kohti, kailottaen tullessaan: ”Pitihän se arvata, että heti kun sitä vähänkin selkänsä kääntää niin teillä on täällä täysi helvetti irti!”

”Vain pieni tapaturma, tohtori”, Spock vastasi tyynesti, samalla kun Jim yritti sulkea aukipudonneen suunsa. ”Ei mitään, minkä pitäisi viedä turhan paljon aikaanne.”

”Edellisellä kerralla kun sinä sanoit noin, minun piti askarrella tämä lentäjä-ässä tässä kasaan kuin palapeli”, mies mutisi, vinkaten peukalollaan hänen suuntaansa. Pistävänsinisten silmien katse seurasi perässä. ”Miltä sinusta tuntuu nyt – kaikki nesteet ja osat edelleen siellä missä pitääkin?”

”Se vähän riippuu”, Jim vastasi. ”Jos minä vastaan kieltävästi, tarkoittaako se että minä joudun uudestaan sinun käsittelyysi?”

Kommentin jälkeisessä hiljaisuudessa Jim oli hetken verran varma, että mies aikoi tosiaan käsitellä hänet, tällä kertaa nyrkeillään. Seuraavassa hetkessä tämän silmäkulmat kuitenkin painuivat naurusta kieliville rypyille, mikäli nauru olisi ollut jotakin johon tällä olisi vielä ollut varaa. Mies kääntyi takaisin Spockin puoleen. ”Tiedätkö, minä pidän tästä pojusta. Imperiumirakki tai ei, toisin kuin muilla täällä, hänellä on sentään huumorintajua. Ehkä jos hän viipyy tarpeeksi pitkään maisemissa, sinä voit oppia jotakin.”

Spock oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. ”Antakaa minun saattaa teidät potilaanne luokse, tohtori.”

Kaksikon mennessä Jim katsoi parhaaksi jäädä pitämään seuraa kahdelle muulle miehistön jäsenelle, jotka juttelivat parhaillaan muutaman Spockin tiimiläisen kanssa. Jos hän oli rehellinen itselleen, mahdollisuus tavata muita ihmisiä ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin oli hänestä kutkuttava – ja enemmän kuin hieman pelottava.

Lääkäriinsä verrattuna molemmat tulokkaat osoittautuivat kuitenkin helposti lähestyttäviksi. Nainen esitteli itsensä Uhuraksi ja valtoimenaan pulppuilevalla aksentilla puhuva mies puolestaan Scottyksi. Molempien hymyt kilpailivat tilasta auringon kanssa.

”Ja tuo äkäpussi jonka sinä juuri tapasit oli tohtori Leonard McCoy”, Scotty kertoi, nyökäten suuntaan jonne Spock vieraineen oli aiemmin kadonnut. ”Hän osaa olla vähän yrmy, mutta älä ota sitä henkilökohtaisesti. Jos hän loukkaa sinua, se tarkoittaa että hän pitää sinusta.”

Jimillä oli kuitenkin sillä hetkellä muita huolenaiheita kuin henkilökemiat. Vielä hetkeä aiemmin hänen hyvä tuulensa oli paisunut kuin ilmapallo, vain jotta Scottyn sanat saattoivat nyt puhkaista sen neulan lailla. ”Hetkinen – McCoy? Sama mies joka kaappasi Laivastolle kuuluvan aluksen ja ryhtyi pyörittämään jonkinlaista piraattiklinikkaa. Sama mies, jota Imperiumin piireissä kutsutaan nykyään Puoskari-Bonesiksi. _Se_ McCoy?”

Uhura ja Scotty vaihtoivat painokkaan katseen. ”Hän ei juuri välitä siitä lempinimestä”, Uhura virkkoi kuivasti.

Scottyn otsarypyt toivat mieleen huolestuneen bassetin. Jim hätkähti kun tämä kurotti laskemaan käden hänen olkapäälleen. ”Jim, se mitä sinä olet kuullut, se on vain toinen puoli tarinaa. Imperiumilla on oma versionsa ja McCoylla omansa. Jos minä olisin sinä, minä kuuntelisin häntä ennen kuin vedät liian hätäisiä johtopäätöksiä.”

”Onko hän sitten teidän kapteeninne?”

”Kun kyse on medikaalisesta puolesta, kyllä. Jos taas teknisista asioista, Scotty on. Sulu – hän on vielä aluksessa – vastaa navigoinnista”, Uhura luetteli.

”Uhura ottaa ohjat kun jonkun pitää lirkutella meidät ohi milloin minkäkin planeetan rajapartioista heidän omalla kielellään”, Scotty jatkoi. ”Onhan se pikkaisen sekava järjestely, myönnän, mutta niin kauan kuin me kaikki olemme yhtä mieltä siitä, että Chekovia ei voi jättää päävastuuseen edes palaneesta sulakkeesta, se toimii.”

”Pavelista puheen ollen, tänään on hänen syntymäpäivänsä”, Uhura sanoi, ohjaten sulavasti keskustelun takaisin turvallisemmille vesille. ”Herra Spock on ystävällisesti luvannut että me voimme käyttää temppelin tiloja juhlien järjestämiseen, jotta miehistö pääsee välillä tuulettumaan ulos aluksesta.”

Jim ei voinut olla kohottamatta kulmiaan mielikuvalle. ”Se tulee varmasti olemaan mielenkiintoista, ottaen huomioon että vulkanuslaiset eivät varsinaisesti vaikuta juhlivalta sortilta.”

Scotty nyökytteli mukana, mutta Uhuran nauru oli heleä. ”Oh, enpä tiedä, minä sanoisin että heillä on piileviä ulottuvuuksia. Saatat vielä yllättyä.”

 

Jim jutteli vielä tovin kaksikon kanssa, mutta kun nämä ilmoittivat vetäytyvänsä takaisin alukseen suorittamaan juhlavalmisteluja, hän katsoi parhaaksi liueta paikalta. Hän palasi sisälle temppeliin, aikeenaan etsiä Spock ja kysyä tältä pari valittua kysymystä. Mutta kun hän tiedusteli Spockin olinpaikkaa eräältä tämän vastaantulleelta tiimiläiseltä, hän sai kuulla Spockin olevan iltaan asti kiireinen jonkin projektin parissa.

Vastaus jätti Jimin tuuliajolle. Hän vaelsi pitkin tunneleita, täynnä kasvavaa hämmennystä koskien sitä tosiasiaa, että kenelläkään ei tuntunut olevan kiirettä passittaa häntä takaisin huoneeseensa. Ennen pitkään hänen ajelehtimisensa vei hänet ruokasaliin, joka oli sillä hetkellä tyhjä lukuun ottamatta yksinäistä hahmoa joka istui lusikoimassa keittoa eräässä pöydästi.

”Sinä viet minulta ruokahalun venkoilemalla tuolla tavalla siellä ovella”, McCoy mutisi. Lusikasta vapaalla kädellä tämä taputti pöydän vastapäistä puolta.

Jim katsoi parhaaksi totella. Kun hän oli saanut istuttua alas, McCoy näytti katsovan oman osuutensa kohteliaisuuksista suoritetuksi eikä tehnyt elettäkään avatakseen keskustelua. Hiljaisuus venyi, ja lopulta Jimistä vaikutti parhaalta vaihtoehdolta käydä suoraan asiaa. ”Uhura ja Scotty kertoivat minulle kuka sinä olet.”

McCoy ei vaivautunut edes hidastamaan syömistään. ”Ja nyt sinä mietit kuumeisesti pitäisikö sinun pidättää minut."

”Protokolla on melko selkeä mitä tulee niihin joiden naamataulu koreilee Imperiumin etsityimpien listalla.”

Kahden seuraavan keittolusikallisen välissä hymyn irvikuva häivähti McCoyn kasvoilla. ”Tiedätkö, sinä päivänä kun Spock kutsui minut auttamaan sinua, ensimmäinen asia mitä minä kysyin häneltä oli: Miksi? Miksi hän halusi pelastaa sinun henkesi, vaikka sen tekemättä jättäminen olisi tarkoittanut vain yhtä imperiumisotilasta vähemmän. Jos se olisi ollut minun päätökseni, sinä olisit yhä tuolla aavikolla siinä sillipurkissasi.”

Huolimatta siitä, että Jim itse oli esittänyt saman kysymyksen vain viikkoa aiemmin, tällä kertaa hän ei mennyt ansaan. ”Ei millään pahalla, mutta en usko että tuo on totta.” Kun McCoy kohotti kulmiaan, Jim jatkoi: ”Tämä on jo toinen kerta lyhyen ajan sisään kun sinä saavut auttamaan jotakuta täysin tuntematonta, ja silti Imperiumi on tehnyt kaikkensa maalatakseen sinusta tämän tarinan konnan. Se pistää väistämättäkin miettimään mitä sinä _todella_ teit ansaitaksesi heidän vihansa.”

Tällä kertaa McCoyn kulmat painuivat ärtyneesti alas ja pysyivät samalla mallilla niin pitkään että Jim alkoi jo epäillä vaistonsa osuneen sittenkin väärään. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin huokaisi. ”Sinä siis haluat totuuden? Hyvä on, mutta minä voin taata että sinä et tule pitämään siitä.” Laskettuaan lusikkansa alas ja ristittyään kätensä, McCoy aloitti: ”Minä ja Scotty tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran kun Laivasto määräsi meidät molemmat palvelukseen Enterpriselle. Minun oli tarkoitus toimia lääkintäesimiehenä. Scotty oli puolestaan suunnitellut koko purkin, joten me päädyimme usein puhumaan sairaalasiiven varustuksesta sun muusta.”

McCoyn mukaan Enterprisen oli ollut tarkoitus toimia eräänräänlaisena liikkuvana ensiapuasemana Imperiumin kriisialueilla, erityisesti siellä missä yhteenottoja Unionin radikaalijoukkojen ja klingonien kanssa sattui usein. ”Aluksi homma toimikin niin – me menimme paikalle ja me pelastimme sen ketä pystyimme. Usein se ei käsittänyt kovin montaa henkeä, mutta ainakin se oli enemmän kuin ei yhtään. Pikkuhiljaa asiat alkoivat kuitenkin muuttua... Ihan aluksi esikunnasta tuli käsky, että mikäli meidän potilaidemme joukossa oli vangittuja vastapuolen sotilaita, meidän piti ottaa heidät säilytykseen sen sijaan että me olisimme toimittaneet heidät oikeuskäsittelyä varten johonkin tukikohtaan. Sitten he toivat alukseen lisää miehistöä, jolla oli kuulemma tulevia tehtäviä vastaava ”erityiskoulutus”. Ainut mitä heillä minusta näytti olevan oli iso kasa neuloja ja veitsiä eikä tippaakaan inhimillisyyttä.” Jonkin aikaa McCoy tuijotti hänen ohitseen mitäännäkemättömin silmin, kunnes ne lopulta terästäytyivät ja kohtasivat kiivaina hänen omansa. ”Minä en vannonut sitä helkutin valaa leikellakseni ketään tieteen tai sodan tai minkään muun nimissä. Eikä vannonut moni muukaan. Lopulta meitä oli tarpeeksi jotta me saatoimme nousta kapinaan ja kaapata aluksen. Viimeiset vuodet me olemme sitten lennelleet ympäriinsä, poimien mukaan muita loikkareita ja tehden sitä mitä meidän oli tarkoitus tehdä alun perinkin.”

Sen sanottuaan McCoy tarttui taas lusikkaansa ja jatkoi keiton syömistä muina miehinä. Juuri sillä hetkellä Jim kadehti tämän ruokahalua – kaiken äskeisen jälkeen hänen omansa tuntui ottaneen hatkat lopullisesti.

Pitkään Imperiumin armottomuus oli ollut hänelle itsestäänselvyys, joka syntyi siitä ikävästä tilanteesta missä Maa sijaitsi muun universumin muodostaman puun ja kuoren välissä. Nyt verho oli vedetty syrjään ja hänelle oli sen takaa alkanut paljastua maailma, jossa kyseessä ei niinkään ollut välttämättömyys vaan valinta. Spock oli ollut oikeassa: sinä päivänä kun toisilta planeetoilta tulevat kansat olivat ensimmäisen kerran laskeutuneet Maahan, ihmiskunta olisi voinut ojentaa kätensä, mutta sen sijaan se oli suistunut vainoharhaisuuteen ja alkanut varautua sen päivän varalle jolloin muukalaiset palaisivat aseiden kanssa. Nyt, satoja vuosia myöhemmin, he käyttivät yhä tuota samaa vanhaa pelkoa oikeuttamaan valloituspolitiikkaansa. _Me nujerramme heidät, ennen kuin he nujertavat meidät._ He hallitsivat, koska jos he eivät olisi tehneet niin, heitä olisi hallittu. He tappoivat, koska vihollinen oli yhtä valmis tappamaan heidät. He tekivät kokeita muilla kansoilla, koska kerran kauan sitten Iowan kaltaisilla seuduilla ihmiset olivat pelotelleet toisiaan tarinoilla lapsia sieppaavista lentävistä lautasista.

Jim ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Totuus oli, että ei ollut mitään sellaista mikä olisi riittänyt hyvittämään menneisyydessä tehdyt virheet. Oli vain katsottava tulevaan.

”Silti... Ei käy kiistäminen etteikö se ole melko näppärä nimi piraattilääkärille.” Jim hymyili McCoyn hämmennykselle. ”Bones nimittäin. Jonkun pitäisi lunastaa se takaisin.”

”Minä sinulle lunastukset näytän...” McCoy mutisi, mutta Jim saattoi vaikka vannoa että hän näki ensimmäisen aidon hymyn pilkahtavan tämän uurteisilla kasvoilla.

 

*

 

Sinä iltana he kokoontuivat temppelin ruokasalissa. Jim etsiytyi lopulta paikalle omin lupinensa, sen jälkeen kun oli käynyt hyvin selväksi ettei ketään kiinnostanut pitää minkäänlaista kirjaa hänen liikkeistään edes sen vertaa että nämä olisivat vaivautuneet tuomaan hänelle iltapalaa huoneeseen.

Hänen saapuessaan saliin juhlat olivat jo parasta vauhtia käynnissä. Ilman kampaukseen ja ryhtiin liittyviä tekijöitäkin Enterprisen väen olisi erottanut paikallisista helposti vaatteiden perusteella, jotka olivat jännittävä sekoitus käytössä kuluneita univormuja, matkan varrelta mukaan tarttuneita siviilivaatteita ja käsitöinä tehtyjä lisukkeita. Jimin yllätykseksi paikalle oli saapunut myös kourallinen vulkanuslaisia, muun muassa T'Pring ja Stonn, jotka istuivat nurkassa juttelemassa keskenään. Spockia ei sen sijaan näkynyt missään. Tämän puuttumisen vuoksi Jim oli helpottunut kun Scotty äkkäsi hänen saapumisensa ja viittoili hänet samaan pöytään ystäviensä kanssa.

Hänet esiteltiin joukolle Enterprisen jäseniä, joista yksi paljastui Uhuran aiemmin mainitsemaksi Hikaru Suluksi ja toinen puolestaan päivänsankari Pavel Chekoviksi. Silmiensä maanisesta kiillosta päätellen nuori Chekov vaikutti nauttineen jo jokusen maljan ennen varsinaisten juhlien alkamista, mutta ei silti kieltäytynyt tarjouksesta kun Scotty taikoi jostakin kokonaisen tynnyrin viskiä ja vaati kaataa siitä lasilliset kaikille läsnäolijoille. Myös Jimille ojennettiin lasi, ja – kun hän varttia myöhemmin havaitsi sen tyhjäksi – sitten toinen. Kolmannen kierroksen kohdalla pöytään harhaillut Bones kirosi heidän kaikkien olevan seuraavana päivänä hyödyttömiä ja olevansa sitä vauhtia ainut joka kykenisi lentämään Enterprisen takaisin kiertoradalle, mutta ei kuitenkaan vuorollaan kieltäytynyt Scottyn antamasta lasista.

Ilta eteni samassa hyvässä hengessä. Puolet pöydässä kerrotuista vitseistä tuntuivat liittyvän johonkin aluksella tapahtuneeseen kommellukseen tai tietyn miehistönjäsenen töppäilyyn ja menivät siksi Jimiltä ohi, mutta se ei estänyt häntä nauramasta mukana. Ketään seurueesta ei tuntunut häiritsevän se, että nämä istuivat parhaillaan samassa pöydässä tiedetyn vihollisen kanssa. Jim muisteli niitä tarinoita joita hän oli kuullut Imperiumin loikkareista; että nämä olivat villejä jotka eivät ymmärtäneet kunnian tai veljeyden päälle; että nämä olisivat myyneet oman äitinsäkin jos hinnasta sovittiin. Nyt kun hän katsoi hymykuoppia Scottyn viskistä punertuneilla poskilla ja seurasi sitä tapaa jolla Bones isällisesti takavarikoi liikaanauttineiden juomia, kuunnellen samalla toisella korvalla Chekovin vakuutteluita siitä kuinka huumori oli keksitty Venäjällä, hän tunsi itsensä siksi kuvausta vastaavaksi barbaariksi.

Ilta oli jo pitkällä kun äänet tietyssä kohtaa salia kohosivat vallitsevan melun yli. Jim vilkaisi taakseen, vain nähdäkseen kuinka parin pöydänmittan päässä hänestä Uhuraa yritettiin ilmeisesti parasta aikaa suostutella nousemaan lavalle, joka tässä tapauksessa tarkoitti salin etuosaan jäävää tyhjää tilaa. Kehotuksien luonteesta Jim sai sen käsityksen että kyseiset esitykset olivat toivottua viihdettä vastaavissa illanistujaisissa.

Arvostaan tietoisen tähden tavoin Uhura leikki aikansa vaatimatonta, mutta suostui lopulta. Aplodit ja vihellykset seurasivat tätä salin eteen, ja niin seurasi Jimin hämmästykseksi myös jostakin esiin putkahtanut Spock.

Ensin hän oletti Spockin aikovan pitää puheen ennen Uhuran esitystä, mutta sitten tälle ojennettiin eturivistä tuoli. Spock istui, ja kun Jimin edessä istuvat ihmiset väistivät sen verran että hänellä oli parempi näkyvyys eteen, hän sai huomata että Spock oli ottanut esille jonkinlaisen hänelle vieraan soittimen. Leveälle haarautuvine kielineen se muistutti harppua, mutta oli kokonaismuodoltaan enemmän kitaran kaltainen. Pitkine kauloineen se toi mieleen lentoon valmistautuvan joutsenen. Spock tuki soittimen vasten rintaansa ja asetti sormensa sen pystysuorassa kohoaville kielille. Sitten tämä nyökkäsi merkiksi Uhuralle, joka alkoi ensin hyräillä ennen kuin puhkesi lopulta laulamaan.

Uhurasta kuoriutui pian shown todellinen tähti. Esittäen enkelimäisellä äänellä kappaleen toisensa jälkeen, Uhura puikkelehti yleisön joukossa ja veti näiden ihailua perässään kuin pyrstötähti häntäänsä. Vain Jim tunsi oman katseensa karkailevan takaisin Spockin puoleen. Vielä lapsena hän oli nähnyt ihmisten soittavan kotoaan löytyviä instrumentteja ja joskus kuunnellut salaa peiton alla piraattikanavilta tulevaa musiikki yhdessä veljensä kanssa, mutta Laivastossa kaikki se oli jäänyt; Imperiumin hallinnon alla valtaosa musiikista oli luonteeltaan poliittista, koostuen joko kansallishymnistä tai erinäisiä muistopäiviä varten räätälöidyistä sävellyksistä. Jimin ei kuitenkaan täytynyt tietää paljon musiikista ymmärtääkseen että Spock soitti hyvin. Kappaleesta riippuen mystinen soitin kuulosti Spockin käsissä iloiselta, kaihoisalta, aavemaiselta... Oli kuin se olisi puhunut kieltä joka oli kauan sitten päätetty unohtaa koska sille ei ollut enää sijaa nykyisessä kylmän logiikan hallitsemassa maailmassa, mutta joka säilyi koteloituneena soittimen kopassa sukupolvelta toiselle, odottaen aikaa jolloin se pääsisi jälleen käyttöön.

Muutaman melankolisemman balladin jälkeen Uhura aloitteli uutta kappaletta, ilmoittaen sen illan viimeiseksi. Laulu paljastui improvisoidunoloiseksi pätkäksi komeasta ja paheellisesta avaruusseikkailijasta, jonka tumma katse varasti neitojen sydämet läpi universumin. Uhuran sanoja siivittävistä eleistä Jim sai sen käsityksen, että laulu oli sepitetty kaikista mahdollisista henkilöistä juuri Spockia ajatellen. Yleisön ihmiskuuntelijat nauroivat, kun taas vulkanuslaiset seurasivat järkyttyneen oloisina vierestä. Paikallisista vain Spock itse vaikutti suhtautuvan esityksen saamaan käänteeseen huvittuneesti. Seuratessaan Uhuran Spockiin kohdistuvaa kiusoittelua, Jim saattoi aistia kuinka jokin nimetön tunne alkoi kiristyä epämukavasti hänen sisuksiensa ympärille. Hän huomasi miettivänsä oliko kaksikon välillä kenties jonkinlaista historiaa – tai nykyisyyttä. Kun Spock oli kertonut ymmärtäneensä T'Pringin syyt purkaa kihlaus, hän oli tulkinnut sen pelkäksi ritarillisuudeksi. Hän ei ollut ottanut lukuun, että kenties T'Pringin ja Stonnin tilanne oli muistuttanut Spockia jostakin paljon henkilökohtaisemmasta.

Näiden ajatusten aikana Jimin huomio oli alkanut harhailla ja nyt hän hätkähti tajutessaan T'Pringin tuijottavan häntä salin poikki. Kaikessa ilmeettömyydessäänkin tämän katse tuntui porautuvan suoraan hänen sisimpäänsä. Kohdistaessaan nopeasti silmänsä takaisin lasiinsa Jim tunsi kasvojaan kuumottavan; vaikka oli nyt todistettua tietoa, että vulkanuslaiset eivät kyenneet varsinaiseen ajatustenlukuun ilman kosketusta tai syvempää yhteyttä, hänellä oli tunne että kaikki hänen aiemmat mietteensä olivat heijastuneet hänen kasvoiltaan.

Loppuesityksen ajan Jim piti visusti katseensa salin etuosassa. Kun laulu päättyi ja Uhuran ympäröivät tämän suosiotaan esittävät miehistötoverit, Spock nousi ja suuntasi yksin kohti yhtä salin sivuovista. Jim käytti hälyä hyväkseen seuratakseen perässä.

Hän sai Spockin kiinni käytävältä. ”Ajattelin palauttaa tämän takaisin huoneeseeni”, Spock selitti, näyttäen soitinta, ”jotta se ei rikkoonnu juhlinnassa.”

”Haittaako jos tulen mukaan?” Jim kysyi. ”Tuolla alkaa olla vähän liian riehakas tunnelma minun makuuni.”

 

Jim oppi, että Spockin henkilökohtaiset tilat sijaitsivat samalla käytävällä hänen huoneensa kanssa. Spockin johtajastatus huomioon ottaen hän oli odottanut jonkinlaista isompaa huoneistoa, vain todetakseen että se ei juuri poikennut kooltaan hänen omastaan. Kuten Spock itse, huone oli suljettu kirja: muutamaa seinille ripustettua kääröä tai hyllyillä olevaa patsasta lukuun ottamatta huone oli vailla pienentäkään koristetta tai henkilökohtaista tavaraa.

Huoneen vastakkaisella laidalla, sillä kohden missä hänen huoneessaan oli pelkkä ikkuna, oli Spockin tapauksessa parvekkeelle johtava oviaukko. Sillä välin kun Spock asetteli soittimen sille varattuun säilytyskoteloon, Jim vaelsi ulos. Parveke paljastui vuoren seinämään louhituksi ulokkeeksi, josta avautui näkymä aavikolle. Nojatessaan käsiään kaiteeseen Jim erotti alhaalla Enterprisen hahmon. Ehkä syy oli vain kaikkialla vallitsevassa pimeydessä, mutta hänen silmiinsä alus näytti oudon yksinäiseltä.

Hän katseli edelleen alusta kun Spock liittyi hänen seuraansa hetkeä myöhemmin. ”Täytyy tunnustaa, että olin yllättynyt että sinä et mieluummin jäänyt juhliin”, tämä sanoi. ”Kaikkien näiden viikkojen jälkeen muiden ihmisten seura oli varmasti tervetullutta vaihtelua.”

”Sitä se olikin. Minä pidän heistä, jopa Bonesista _– erityisesti_ Bonesista.” Ennen seuraavia sanoja Jim pakotti itsensä kohtaamaan Spockin katseen. ”Minä vain mietin... Mikä sai sinut vakuuttumaan siitä, että minä en aioi kavaltaa heitä ja sinua Imperiumin vastaisesta avunannosta heti kun saan siihen mahdollisuuden?”

”Minä voisin kertoa sinulle laskemani todennäköisyydet, mutta kenties sinä pitäisi niiden kuulemista tarpeettomana. Loppujen lopuksi minä perustin valintani sille mitä olen oppinut sinusta.”

”Ja mitähän se mahtaa olla?”

”Että sinä olet älykäs, huomioonottava etkä lainkaan sellainen kuin kukaan meistä osasi odottaa”, Spock vastasi, rikkomatta katsekontaktia. ”Että kaikesta sinuun iskostetusta koulutuksesta ja ennakkoluuloista huolimatta sinä olet valmis katsomaan maailmaa jonkun toisen näkökulmasta.”

Jim nielaisi. Se tuntui välttämättömältä ennen kuin hän sai aikaiseksi tavoittelemansa hymyn. ”Toisinsanoen sinä otit riskin.”

Spock avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta sulki sen sitten miettivän oloisena. ”Kenties”, tämä myönsi lopulta. ”Oliko se kannattava?”

”Minä en aioi kavaltaa ketään jos sinä sitä mietit. En sen jälkeen mitä Bones kertoi minulle.” Jim kääntyi ympäri ja nojasi tällä kertaa takaperin kaiteeseen. Kenties syy oli hänen elimistössään jylläävän viskin, mutta hän kuuli itsensä lisäävän: ”Jos sinä olet epävarma siitä mitä minä tulen tai en tule tekemään, sinä voit aina vilkaista minun pääni sisälle.”

Mikäli hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsiksi, sen ei onnistunut naurattaa kumpaakaan heistä. Kun Jim vilkaisi Spockin kasvoja, hän huomasi niiden käyneen niin kalpeiksi että ne näyttivät yössä lähes valkeilta. ”Jim, sinä et tiedä mitä ehdotat.”

”Miksi ei?” Oli hänen aikeensa ollut alun perin mikä tahansa, nyt hänestä tuntui tärkeältä todistaa Spockille että hän oli ollut tosissaan. Sen tunteen rinnalla pelko hänen yhden miehen vakoiluoperaationsa paljastumisesta vaikutti toissijaiselta. ”Minä kyllä kestän pientä kipua. Sitä paitsi olen varma, että sinä osaisit olla helläkätisempi kuin ne heput Laivaston palveluksessa.”

Spock kävi entistä kalpeammaksi. ”Ole hyvä ja selitä”, tämä pyysi, hyvin hitaasti ja hyvin vakavana, ”keitä ovat nämä kuvailemasi _heput.”_

”Niin kauan kuin minä olen ollut palveluksessa, Laivastossa on kiertänyt huhu että se palkkaa vulkanuslaisia kuulustelemaan kiinnijääneitä vihollisten agentteja – tunkeutumaan heidän päähänsä. Sanotaan, että mitä enemmän nuo agentit vastustavat, sitä vähemmän heistä on jäljellä sen lopuksi.” Kun Spockin hämmästys oli ja pysyi muuttumattomana, Jim rypisti otsaansa. ”Sinä et todella tiennyt tästä mitään?”

Spock pudisti päätään. ”Voin vakuuttaa, että kukaan tässä temppelissä ei tiennyt asiasta. Haluaisin sanoa samaa koko planeetasta, mutta jos kertomasi on totta, on olemassa mahdollisuus että se ei pidä enää paikkaansa.”

Spock ei kuulostanut enää ainoastaan järkyttyneeltä, vaan vihaiselta. Se sai Jimin entistä enemmän ymmälleen. ”Miksi tämä on niin iso yllätys?”

”Koska se mitä sinä juuri ehdotit ja mistä me puhumme nyt on yksi kansamme arvokkaimmista perinteistä. Miltä sinusta tuntuisi mikäli me ottaisimme jotakin telluslaisille pyhää ja tekisimme siitä aseen?”

Jimin mielessä käväisi jälleen ajatus siilosta ja sen kytköksestä Spockiin, sitten hänen omastaan Spockiin itseensä. _Kenties te jo teitte niin,_ hän ajatteli. Ääneen hän ainoastaan totesi: ”En tiedä onko jäljellä mitään sellaista mitä me emme olisi jo itse tärvelleet.”

Spock tuijotti häntä kuin ei olisi taaskaan osannut päättää pilailiko hän. ”Mieltensulauttaminen on rituaali, joka vaikuttaa yhtälailla sen molempiin osapuoliin. Ainoastaan vulkanuslaiset todella ymmärtävät sen henkilökohtaisuuden ja vastuun joka siihen liittyy. Siitä syystä me varsin harvoin päädymme yhdistämään mielemme edes toistemme kanssa, ulkopuolisista puhumattakaan.” Spock selvästi empi hetken, ennen kuin jatkoi: ”Vain Surak näki asian toisin. Kertomatiedon mukaan hän jakoi vapaasti ajatuksensa seuraajiensa kesken ja menetteli samoin myös muiden kansojen keskuudesta tulleiden lähettiläiden kanssa.”

”Anna kun arvaan: hänellä mahtoi olla jokin varsin looginen syy siihen.”

”Surakin visio Vulkanuksen tulevaisuudesta oli ennen kaikkea visio yhdistyneestä kansakunnasta. Sitä varten hän halusi osoittaa, että vaikka kukin meistä elää tässä maailmassa toiveineen ja pelkoineen itsekseen, kun nuo ajatukset yhdistetään, on mahdollista huomata että me emme olekaan niiden kanssa yksin. Huolimatta siitä mistä me tulemme tai olemme kotoisin, todellisuudessa meidän sielumme puhuvat samaa kieltä.”

Spock lausui sanat matalalla, melodisella äänellä, joka kaikui Jimin korvissa kuin Spockin aiemmin pitelemä soitin. Hänen rinnassaan hänen sydämensä oli alkanut takoa lujempaa. ”Entä mitä mieltä sinä olet?”

”Omat kokemukseni ovat osoittaneet, että hän oli oikeassa.” Jimin katsellessa Spock poimi hänen kätensä omien paljaiden käsiensä väliin ja puristi sitä. ”Sinulla on ihmeellinen mieli, Jim. Vielä joku päivä haluaisin luvallasi tutustua siihen.”

Jim väitti vakaasti itselleen, että hän, aikuinen mies, ei ollut kykeneväinen punastumaan. Sen vuoksi häneltä kesti hetki ymmärtää rivien väliin kätketty tyrmäys. ”Oletko varma?” Jim kysyi. Siinä missä hän ymmärsi Spockin päätöksen ja kunnioitti sitä, hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta kuinka kaikki heidän yhteiset hetkensä siihen asti oli vietetty laina-ajalla. ”Me emme välttämättä saa toista tilaisuutta.”

”Kuten sanottua: mieltensulauttaminen ei ole ase. Niin kaukana kuin tämä tilanne onkin äsken kuvailemastasi esimerkistä, minusta tuntuisi epämukavalta soveltaa sitä niin kauan kuin sinä olet pakotettu viipymään täällä vastoin omaa vapaata tahtoasi.”

 

He seisoivat pitkään Spockin kanssa sillä parvekkeella, katsellen yöhön. Jossakin vaiheessa alhaalta alkoi kantautua puhetta ja naurua, kun Enterprisen miehistö purkautui ulos tunnelista matkallaan yöpuulle. Näiden alukseenpaluun myötä pimeyteen syttyi jokunen valo jotka hehkuivat hämärässä kuin tulikärpäset.

Kun Jim alkoi palella, Spock kävi noutamassa sisältä viltin ja auttoi sen hänen ylleen. Vielä kauan sen jälkeen kun Spock oli lakannut koskemasta häneen ja vetäytynyt kauemmas, Jim tunsi tämän käsien otteen sillä kohden missä ne olivat asetelleet vilttiä hänen hartioilleen.

Aiemmin sinä iltana hän oli käynyt läpi monenlaisia tuntemuksia: epäröintiä, kateutta, todistamisenhalua. Nyt oli kuin he olisivat Spockin kanssa saavuttaneet jonkinlaisen lakipisteen, jonka toisella puolella noita tunteita ei enää ollut – oli vain ymmärrys ja se hyväksyntä joka siitä seurasi. Jim tiesi että kaikki se oli tuomittu katoamaan yön myötä, mutta juuri nyt hän oli valmis nauttimaan siitä niin kauan kuin sitä kesti. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen kuukauteen, kenties kokonaisiin vuosiin, hänen olonsa oli tyyni. Vaikka Spock oli ollut oikeassa sanoessaan, että hänen oleskelunsa temppelillä oli riippuvainen jonkun toisen päätöksestä, Jim ei voinut olla ajattelematta että sen faktan taakse kätkeytyi toinen, paljon merkityksellisempi totuus: että sillä hetkellä, seistessään siinä Spockin rinnalla ja katsellessaan alhaalla kajastavia Enterprisen valoja, hän oli juuri siinä missä hänen oli tarkoituskin olla.

 

 


End file.
